Last Whispers
by Eclipse'z Black Rose
Summary: Gerard, a demon in search of Dalila, leads his minions on a hunt for her. The Fox Family expects them, but doen't know how to stand against them. After all, it's not the hunters they have to worry about now. Language and Shonen-ai
1. Beautiful but Deadly

_**Chapter 1: Beautiful But Deadly**_

Dark eyes scanned the surrounding town, from atop a building. The wind blew gently, blowing the fairly tall man's hair, back from his face. From behind, two other men walked up, holding a blonde haired man between them.

"Boss, if we may?" one of them asked, his voice high pitched.

"Yes." the man said, turning around.

The man had a deep voice, and almost black eyes. His hair was a dirty blonde color, and his body was well built. The two men held the demon between them tightly, even though he wasn't fighting to get way. Instead, he was actually almost unconscious.

"What's this?" the man asked.

"We found him trying to escape again." the other man said.

His voice wasn't as deep as his boss's, nor was it as high as his companions. The leader shook his head and clicked his tongue, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Jareth, Jareth, Jareth. When are you going to learn, you can't get away from me?" he asked, walking over to them.

Jareth, the almost unconscious one, weakly lifted his head and looked up at him with his stormy gray eyes.

"I'm tired of working for you, Gerard. I'm tired of hurting innocent demons and people who have done nothing to me." he said, his voice deep, but yet weak.

"Jareth, that's your job. Have you forgotten? You were left to me by your own mother. You belong here." the one called Gerard said.

"No I don't." Jareth said, dropping his head.

"You know…you're right. You don't belong anywhere except in hell." Gerard said, looking him over.

He spotted two, very fresh, very deep wounds on each of Jareth's sides, and raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to you, boy?" he asked.

Jareth didn't reply, nor did he look back up.

"He got into it with one of the Reapers." the high pitched man said.

"Oh really?" Gerard asked. "That'll learn you." he added, shaking his head.

"What shall we do with him?" the deeper voiced man asked.

"Take him to the woods…and get rid of him. He's not going to make it anyway, with cuts that deep." Gerard replied, turning away.

"Yes Boss." the two men said together, and turned, dragging Jareth away.

Gerard looked over his shoulders at them as they left, and noticed that the marks from Jareth's sides continued up his back, and made a three lined X across his back. Blood was running freely down his back, turning the whole surface crimson. Smiling and shaking his head, Gerard turned back and looked down on the city once again.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Once in the woods, Gerard's two goons threw Jareth on the ground. Jareth just lay perfectly still, unconscious from blood loss and lack of energy. One of the goons produced a long dagger from his belt loop, when the other's phone rang.

"Boss?" the deeper voiced goon asked.

_"I've changed my mind. Don't kill the boy. Take him to our hide out and fix him up. He may come in handy still." _Gerard said.

"Yes Boss." the man said, and Gerard hung up.

Closing his phone, the goon dropped it into his pocket and looked at his companion.

"Boss says not to kill him. He still may be of use." he said.

"What do we do with him?" the other asked.

"Boss says take him to the hide out and fix him up." the deep voiced goon replied.

"Alright." the other said, putting the dagger away. "Come on Jareth, lets move." he said, bending over to grab him.

Jareth didn't move or respond. Suddenly, vines shot up from the ground and coiled themselves around the two goons legs. Yelping and trying to get away, the two goons jumped back, only to have massive thorns dig deep into their legs. Jareth laughed coldly and gently got to his feet.

"What's the matter boys? It's only a rose vine." he asked, as a separate vine grew up beside him, producing a beautiful red rose.

"Let us go!" one goon cried.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Jareth asked, as a orb appeared next to him. "Hello Bam." he said, looking over at the orb.

The small orb squeaked and bounced happily in the air. Jareth smiled and looked back at the two struggling goons.

"I think I'll leave you here for the crows to pick at." he said, turning away.

"Don't leave us to die!" the deeper voiced goon cried.

"You're going to die anyway." Jareth said, looking back at him.

"What?" they both asked together.

"That's a poisonous Rose Vine. The thorns are filled with venom and once the skins is broken, your fucked, so to speak." Jareth said, smirking.

The two men stood speechless, staring at him as he left.

"Nice knowing you." Jareth called, waving over his shoulder.

"Jareth! Come back! Call off your plant!" one of the men called after him.

Jareth ignored them and kept walking. The two men struggled to get free, but the more they struggled, the deeper the massive thorns dug into their legs. The vines slowly started wrapping up their bodies, constricting tightly as they went. The two men soon found themselves gasping for air, but as they did, the vines crawled into their mouths, and slid down their throats, beginning to suffocate them. Once the vines had descended down their throats as far as they wanted to go, they stopped. The men were still breathing, but barely. Suddenly, a retractable, massive thorn, swiftly sprouted, piercing through the side of the men's throats, killing them instantly. The rose vines slowly retracted themselves, disappearing back into the ground as they went. The dead men toppled forward, falling face first at the base of the beautiful red, but deadly, rose that had formed earlier.

**_A/n: Well, its short i know, and i'm sorry, but this is the start off of a new story! so i hope you enjoyed it, even though it was so short :). More to come, so stay tuned! Review for me! LaterZ! _**

**_Shout Out  
To Abi. :) here we go again lol_**


	2. Kale's Rescue

**_Chapter 2: Kale's Rescue_**

Gerard paced angrily at the top of the building. It had been over an hour since his two minions had gone out to take care of Jareth and they still hadn't returned. This made him wonder and worry. What could have happened? Jareth was practically out of it when they took him off. Could he have been faking it?

"No." Gerard said aloud, shaking his head. "That boy was almost dead, I'm sure of it." he said, looking over the edge of the building again.

"Boss?" a man said from behind.

"What?" Gerard snapped, looking back at the man.

"I think you should see this…" the man said.

Gerard stared at him for a minute, then followed him through the door.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The man lead his boss to the woods, where the two dead men lay at the foot of the rose. Gerard stared down at his men then growled. Each man had two huge holes in the sides of their necks, where blood flowed freely, and their legs were bleeding badly.

"What caused the holes, boss?" the man asked, looking at Gerard.

"I know exactly what caused it, and I'll kill that fucker for it!" Gerard growled. "Gather your best men, and hunt down that little bastard! Bring him back to me alive, I want to kill him myself!" he snapped, looking at the man.

"Yes boss!" the man said quickly, saluting and then vanishing.

"Jareth I will get you for this!" Gerard yelled out, his voice echoing around.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jareth walked slowly through the woods, putting as much distance between him and the dead goons as possible. Those two were the best the Gerard had, and the closest to him, and he'd for sure be after him. He was positive he'd have found them by now, so in his condition, it was best that he get as far away as he could for now.

Suddenly, Bam squeaked, and flew in front of him, bouncing up and down in the air quickly. Jareth looked at him, then looked around.

"What is it Bam?" he asked.

Bam squeaked again, then flew back behind him, making Jareth turn around. Behind him, was a tall, black cloaked figure. Jareth's eyes widened and he backed away quickly.

"Not these guys again!" he yelled.

To his left, another black figure appeared, like the wind blew a pile of black dust into a figure. Jareth looked at it, still backing away. Bam squeaked louder, and Jareth turned to see another black figure behind him. Sighing, Jareth shook his head.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch." he muttered, before turning into his demon form.

A long black, leathery wing stretched from his left shoulder blade, while a long white feathery one stretched from his right. The growth of his wings stretched the deep cuts on Jareth's back, making him cry out in pain and drop to his knees. Bam bounced in the air, squeaking loudly, as one of the figures approached him. Jareth looked up and smirked, then jumped into the air, flapping his long wings. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough, and one of the black cloaked figures attacked him, dragging him back to the ground. Jareth landed hard on his back, bending his wings in a odd direction, and stretching the cuts. If the fall hadn't knocked the wind out of him, Jareth would have cried out in pain. But he couldn't breath right at the moment, and all he saw was a huge black figure getting closer.

Suddenly, from over head, a huge black wolf dive bombed the figure, growling fiercely. A blonde haired demon jumped down beside Jareth, making him jump slightly, and helped him sit up. Jareth coughed and sat up, then looked up at the demon. His hair was blonde with fiery red highlights in it, and his eyes were as red as fire itself. A silver industrial ring glinted from the cartilage of his left ear, and a silver ring from his lip.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice calm and sweet sounding.

"Not exactly." Jareth muttered, his voice hoarse from having the wind knocked out of him.

The blonde demon looked at his back and shuttered.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

"I got into it with one of those black things over there." Jareth muttered.

"Ah…I see. Well I know a place to take you that we can get you taken care of." the blonde said. "Name's Kale by the way. And you?" he added.

"Jareth." Jareth replied.

"Ok Jareth, lets get you out of here." Kale said, starting to pull Jareth to his feet.

Jareth winced, but followed Kale's lead and stood up. Kale looked back at the black wolf, then looked around. The wolf growled and snapped its huge jaws down on the cloak of the figure it had pinned and shook its head viciously. The cloak ripped off and below the wolf, lay a pale white skeleton, staring back up at the wolf. Kale blinked and shook his head, while Jareth's jaw dropped. The wolf made a confused sounding noise and cocked it's head to the side.

"Kill it, Duke!" Kale called, and the wolf growled again.

Tossing the cloak to the side, the wolf snapped its jaws down on the collar bone of the skeleton, and shook its head again. Bones flew in every direction imaginable, and even though the skeleton could make no noises, its feet kicked under the wolf. When the wolf was finished, bones lay scattered around, and all the other figures had long since vanished. Jareth looked at Kale, shocked.

"Wow! Where'd you come across that thing?" he asked.

"Well, it came across us. Now come on, time to get you fixed up." Kale said, as Duke trotted over to them.

After helping Jareth up, Kale jumped up on Duke's back and they took off at top speed for the Fox house.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Shi! Come quick!" Abi yelled from the living room, looking out the window.

"What?" Shi asked running into the room.

"Kale's back. And he has a new friend. He looks kinda rough too. He's all bloody." Abi said, looking at Shi as she looked out the window.

"Oh damn! Alright, go get me some warm water." Shi said, turning towards the door. "Madende! I may need you!" she called, opening the door.

Kale was just getting to the door when she opened it, and looked up at her.

"Hey Shi. Got room for one more?" he asked.

"Of course, bring him in so we can look his back over." Shi said, smiling and stepping aside. "Take him up to a spare room." she added as Kale lead Jareth in the house.

Dalila, Shi's mother, came around the corner as Kale started up the stairs with Jareth.

"Oh my God! What happened?" she asked, looking from Jareth to Shi.

"I don't know. But I'll take care of him." Shi replied, following them up the stairs. "Can you let Duke in Mom?!" she called as she turned the corner.

"Of course." Dalila said, smiling and walking to the door. "Come on Duke!" she called out the door, and the huge wolf ran in.

Upstairs, Kale gently lay Jareth down on his stomach on the soft bed, and stepped back. Shi and Abi quickly came in, Abi carrying a bowl of warm water. She gently set the bowl of water down on the night stand and looked over at Jareth's back.

"Oh damn…" she muttered, making a disgusted face.

"We're going to have to clean these out." Shi said, gently pulling a dead leaf from one of his wounds.

Jareth flinched and gripped the pillow tightly.

"I'm sorry." Shi said, sadly. "Abi, can you get me that trash can over there?" she asked, turning to Abi.

"Sure." Abi said, nodding and getting the trash can.

Shi dropped the bloody leaf in the trash can and gently sat down on the side of the bed.

"Alright, here we go…I'm sorry if I hurt you, just don't attack me, please." Shi said.

"I won't…just be as gently as possible…" Jareth muttered, turning his head to the side.

"I will." Shi said.

"Shi is very gentle. If she can help it, she won't hurt you." Abi said, sitting on the other side of Jareth.

Jareth nodded and Shi began gently picking out pieces of dead leaves and small pieces of sticks. Jareth gritted his teeth and turned his head into the pillow, groaning in pain and digging his claws into the pillow. Abi watched sadly, as he twitched and flinched as Shi pulled pieces from his back. When she had gotten all the pieces that she could, Shi turned to Abi.

"Go get me one of Sandra's remedies that she left here. And some peroxide so clean out his cuts." she said.

"Got it!" Abi called, jumping up and running out of the room.

"Need anything else?" Kale asked, stepping forward.

"Yea, go get Madende. I may need him when I pour Sandra's stuff on his back." Shi said.

"Alright." Kale said, nodding.

As Kale left the room, Jareth turned his head and looked up at Shi.

"Thank you…" he muttered.

Shi looked down at him and smiled.

"No problem. What happened to you?" she asked.

"I got into a fight with a creature called a Reaper." Jareth replied, relaxing some.

Shi raised an eyebrow and started to say something when Abi walked through the door, holding a vile of dark purple liquid.

"Here you go." she said, handing the vile and the peroxide to Shi.

"Thank you." Shi said, taking the two. "Alright Jareth…this may sting a bit." she said, turning back to Jareth.

Jareth nodded and sighed deeply. Madende walked through the door, followed by Kale and looked down at Jareth's back.

"Damn man! That looks bad!" he said, stopping beside Shi.

"Don't remind me…" Jareth muttered, closing his eyes.

"Sorry." Madende said, looking over at Shi. "You needed me?" he asked.

"Yea. When I pour Sandra's remedy on his back, it may sting like it always does, and I may need you to hold him down." Shi explained.

Madende nodded and looked down at Jareth, who was trying to remain relaxed. Shi grabbed a towel and handed it to Abi, who looked at her oddly.

"Hold that right here, so that when the peroxide runs down, it won't get to the bed." Shi said, and Abi nodded. "Ok Jareth, here we go." she said.

"Alright." Jareth said nodding.

Shi nodded and held the peroxide bottle out and poured a little at a time over the cuts. Jareth flinched and buried his face in the pillow, growling. Abi gently wiped the bloody peroxide up as it rolled down his sides and shook her head. The cuts foamed white from the peroxide doing its thing and killing off the infection that was already starting to form in the wounds.

"Alright, moving down to lower cuts." Shi said, and Abi moved back with the towel.

Jareth nodded and Shi began pouring more peroxide down his back.

"God damn that shit burns!!" Jareth growled.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's because infection is already starting to start and the wounds are so deep." Shi said.

"Just pour it all over my back and get it over with, please!" Jareth begged.

Shi looked at Madende who nodded.

"Alright, but its going to hurt worse." Shi said.

"Hang on, let me get to where I can hold him." Madende said, walking around the side of the bed.

He gently placed his hands on Jareth's shoulders, ready to hold him down if he tried to struggle. Nodding to Shi, she started pouring the peroxide all over Jareth's back. Jareth cried out in pain as the peroxide burned his whole back at once and started to get up, but Madende held him down.

"It's ok. Calm down." he said, as Jareth tried pushing against Madende's strength.

"It burns! Damn it!" Jareth yelled, gripping the pillow and hiding his face in it again.

"I know, it'll pass, hang on." Shi said, as she and Abi quickly but gently wiped up the bloody peroxide running down his sides.

Once they had wiped up all the running peroxide, and the stinging had passed, Madende released Jareth and looked back at the others. Jareth lay with his head to the side, panting, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Jareth." Shi said sadly.

"Don't be…I told you to do it…" Jareth muttered shaking his head.

Shi nodded and picked up the vile with the dark purple liquid.

"That's not what I'm sorry for…" she muttered, pulling the cork out of the mouth of the bottle.

Jareth looked up at her, and closed his eyes.

"That one hurt worse?" he asked.

"More than likely." Madende said quietly.

Jareth sighed and nodded.

"Do it…get it over with…" he said, opening his eyes again.

"Ok. It'll help you heal faster, and then I swear after this, we'll wrap you up and that will be it." Shi promised, sitting back down.

"Ok…" Jareth said, nodding.

Madende stood back over Jareth, holding his shoulders again. Shi sighed and lifted her arm.

"Here we go…" she said, then tipped the bottle up.

Starting at his shoulder blades, Shi poured the solution all down his back, all over the cuts. Jareth started to struggle again, but Madende held him firmly down.

"God! That shits worse than the peroxide!" Jareth growled.

"I know. Hang tight." Shi said, pouring a little more on his sides.

"Fuck! What the fuck is in that thing?! Alcohol?! It burns like a mother fucker!" Jareth yelled, trying to push against Madende's strength again.

"Relax. Don't fight me, I don't want to hurt you any more than you already are." Madende said, pushing down on his shoulders again.

"It hurts!" Jareth growled, hiding in the pillow again. "Worse than that other shit!" he muttered.

"I'm sorry. Come on, sit up, I need to wrap you." Shi said.

Madende loosened his grip on Jareth, and helped him gently sit up, being as careful as possible not to stretch the wounds.

"Alright, you guys can go now. I think I can handle it from here. Just wrapping him up then I'm gonna let him get some rest." Shi said, looking at Madende and Abi.

"Kay." they said together, and headed out the door, Kale behind them.

As the door closed, Shi grabbed the wrap off the nightstand and looked at Jareth.

"Lift your arms gently and slowly, so you don't rip open your back." Shi said.

"Rip it open? It already is ripped open." Jareth said, looking up at her.

"Not anymore its not. That's why it burned so much. You're back is healed up to scabs now." Shi said, smiling.

"What? Seriously?" Jareth asked, looking shocked.

"Yes. It will be healed completely by tomorrow, but I have to wrap it." Shi said.

Jareth nodded and slowly lifted his arms, wincing slightly. Shi very gently wrapped his sides, making it tight enough to keep them from splitting, but not to tight. It took about ten minutes for her to get finished, but she was gentle and taking her time wrapping them up.

"Ok, your done. Lay down and get some rest. I'll call you when we have some food ready." Shi said, smiling and tossing the wrap on the nightstand.

"Alright. Food sounds good." Jareth said, then yawned. "So does sleep…" he muttered, laying down.

"Good. Sleep well. I'll see you later." Shi said, then turned and walked out the door.

"O….k…" Jareth muttered, before falling into a instant, deep sleep.

**_A/n: i didn't get to review cause i been busy, so bare with me. i fix it later :) review for me!! LaterZ!_**

SHOUT OUT  
To Abi of course! We on the Road Again! :)


	3. The Hunt Begins

_**Chapter 3: The Hunt Begins**_

"Boss! Boss!" a man yelled running up to Gerard.

"What is it now?" Gerard asked.

He was slumped lazily in a chair, on of his feet hanging over the arm rest, and his head resting against his fist. Three beautifully dressed women surrounded him, smirking up at the man.

"Something got a hold of one of our Reapers and scattered its bones all over the forest!" the man said.

Gerard lifted his head and looked up at the man. He dropped to one of his knees in a bow, and dropped his head.

"What did it?" Gerard asked.

"We don't know, Boss." the man said.

"Well, did you find a scent?!" Gerard snapped.

"Yes Boss! Two. Jareth's and an unknown male." the man said looking up.

"Well, get some fighters and follow those damn scents!" Gerard yelled.

"Yes Boss!" the man said, bowing again then jumping to his feet and racing off.

"Sara. Paige. Hannah. I want you to hunt for the one called Dalila. I want her back here, and alive. And if you find Jareth, feel free to bring him back as well. But I want them both alive." Gerard said.

"As you wish, Master." the three said standing.

They walked down the three stairs before Gerard's chair, and down the hall to the door. Gerard dropped his head back down on his fist and closed his eyes, sighing deeply.

"Do a good job girls." he said, as they left the room.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jareth awoke the next morning to yelling and screaming outside his window. Thinking something awful was happening, by the sound of the commotion, he jumped out of bed and raced to the window to see what was going on. Just outside, Madende was chasing Shi and Abi, while the others sat back, laughing. He realized the yelling was coming from a tree, where leaves randomly fell from it's branches, and raised an eyebrow.

"Now, the wolf was one thing, but a talking tree?" he muttered to himself.

Shi screamed as Madende pounced her then started to laugh as he began tickling her. Abi raced back around and attacked him, knocking him off of Shi, who sat up, and looked at them.

"Run Abi! Run Shi!" the voice from the tree yelled, and more leaves fell to the ground.

Jareth noticed that a white haired man was sneaking up from behind the tree, then pounced, and fell to the ground with a younger man underneath him.

"Ah!" the younger one yelled, then looked up. "Oh…hey Keegen…when did you wake up? Eh heh…" he said, smiling innocently.

"Eh, about ten minutes ago. But I heard all the yelling and everything out here, so I figured I'd come check it out." Keegen said, smiling back.

"Oh, I see." Adam said smiling.

Keegen quickly kissed him then got to his feet pulling Adam up with him. Jareth's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he stared at the two.

"Move it!" Abi cried, racing passed, Madende close behind.

"I like to move it, move it!" Adam sang, dancing.

Keegen burst out laughing, as did the others who where relaxing in the shade of a big oak tree, watching the entertainment. Madende chased Abi around a few trees, then as she jumped into the trees, he chased her through the trees, and finally managed to pounce her. Just as he pinned her, however, Shi raced up and tackled him, both of them rolling around, Madende ending up on top of Shi.

"Eh heh…I love you big brother!" Shi said innocently, grabbing Madende's wrists.

"I bet you do. And I love you too little sister." Madende said, smirking. "But you know I'm much stronger than you." he added.

"I know…and tis not fair." Shi said, pushing against her brother's strength.

"Sure it is." Madende said, smiling.

"Bullshit!" Shi cried, before she started laughing.

Suddenly, Shade raced up and attacked Madende, rolling him off Shi. When they stopped, Shade was perched on top of Madende looking down at him and smiling.

"Hello Madende!" he said.

"Uh…Hi Shade." Madende said, some what confused. "Where'd you come from?" he asked.

"From that way." Shade said, pointing off to his left, where Shi was getting to her feet.

"Ah I get it…well, now you get to go…THAT WAY!" Madende said, playfully kicking Shade off and jumping to his feet.

Shade laughed and rolled backwards, landing on his feet and jumping up. He gave Madende a quick challenging look, which Madende took instantly, and raced forward. A play fight broke out between the two, as gentle punches where thrown, and light kicks received. The two raced out into the clearing of the yard, where Shade ran at Madende, trying to get a spear in. Madende, however, sidestepped, and wrapped his arm across Shade's back, and grabbed his leg, flipping him over on his back on the ground.

"Come on Shade, you know better than to do that." he laughed as Shade flipped himself up on his feet.

"Heh, had to try it you know? We haven't fought in so long." Shade smirked.

"Well, that's one I won't forget, and neither should you." Madende said, side stepping again, as Shade ran by.

Shade stopped and turned quickly, landing a light punch on Madende's side. Madende grabbed his wrist and turned, flipping Shade over himself again, and dropping him on the ground.

"Getting better, I'll admit that." he said, breathing heavy.

Shade play glared up at him, before jumping to his feet again, running and kicking at Madende. Madende jumped back and ducked a few times, then dropped to the ground and kicked Shade's feet out from under him.

"Come on Shade, is that all you got?" Madende asked, smirking and getting to his feet.

Shade growled and got to his feet _again_. Jeric sat with the others under the tree, smirking and watching them. Shi and Abi walked over and sat down next to him, stretching out on the ground on their stomachs. Keegen and Adam watched from the safe distance of a tree branch, sitting together, Keegen with his back against the tree and Adam leaned back against Keegen's chest.

"Come on Madende!" Jeric called out, and Madende smiled.

"Madende? Psh! Go Shade!" Shadow called from beside Dalila.

"What the hell now?! I'm your brother!" Madende called, looking at her.

"And I'm her boyfriend!" Shade yelled, jumping forward.

Madende jumped back, and ducked as Shade swung at him again, then jumped forward, spearing Shade in the stomach, and fell to the ground on top of him.

"You may be her boyfriend, but I think I'm a bit stronger. Either that or you're just not fighting me." Madende said, and Shade kicked him off.

"Have some ice!" he growled, and a snow pile fell on top of Madende.

Jumping out of the pile, Madende shivered and shook off bits of snow.

"That's not fair, my friend." Madende said, smiling. "Fire burns you, so I can't use it against you." he said, jumping back as Shade dropped another snow pile.

"I'll heal." Shade said.

"Alright. Here we go then." Madende said, shaking his hand and a fire whip snaked its way to the ground.

In the blink of an eye, Madende cracked the fire whip around Shade's wrist, and pulled him to himself. Shade tried to resist going, but only left skid marks on the ground. However, when he got to Madende, he blew ice breath in his face, chilling Madende's face and making him let him go and back away, hands over his face.

"That's a handy trick, but mines better." he said, looking up at Shade, and taking a breath.

Instead of ice, a small stream of fire appeared, coming inches from Shade's face. Shade jumped back quickly and looked at Madende.

"Hey now! I'd like to keep my eyebrows if you don't mind!" he yelled, jumping up and down.

"Sorry." Madende smirked. "They'll grow back." he laughed.

"I'll show you they'll grow back you ass hole!" Shade yelled, racing forward.

Suddenly something shot up from the ground, and wrapped around Shade's leg, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"What the fuck?!" he cried, trying to jump back.

He realized it was a leafy vine, and it held tight to his leg. Felling something on his leg, Madende looked down, to see a vine coiled around his leg as well.

"Holy shit!" he cried, falling back on the ground and pulling on the vine.

Jeric and Shadow jumped up and ran over to Madende and Shade and looked down at their legs.

"What the fuck?! Plants aren't supposed to do this shit!" Jeric cried, pulling on the vine with Madende.

"That won't help…" Jareth said suddenly from the door way.

Madende and Shade looked up at him, and Shi got to her feet.

"Jareth! You're awake!" she called, walking towards him.

"Yay! Jareth!" Abi cried, racing forward, passed Shi and hugging Jareth.

Jareth was shocked and barely hugged her back, as she stepped away.

"That's…never happened to me before…" he muttered, looking at Abi.

"Hehe sorry." Abi said, smiling.

"Na, its all good." Jareth said smiling.

"How's your back?" Shi asked.

"Much better, thanks to you guys." Jareth said, smiling at her.

"Yay!" Abi cried, jumping up and down.

Jareth laughed lightly and looked over at Madende and Shade, who were still fighting with the vine. Laughing again, Jareth held out his hand, and the vine released the boys and disappeared back into the ground. Shi, Abi, Shadow, Shade, Madende, and Jeric all stared wide eyed and jaw dropped at the ground, where the vine left too.

"Whoa…" Shi said.

"WOW! How you do that?!" Abi cried.

"I'm an elemental demon. I can control plants, air, fire, and water." Jareth explained.

"AWESOME!" Abi and Shi cried together.

Jareth laughed again and held out his hands. In one hand, a vine grew and blossomed into a rose, while in the other hand, a fire ball appeared and formed into another rose.

"One for each." he said, handing both Shi and Abi a rose.

"Aww!! Yay!" they both said together, smelling the rose at the same time.

"That's kinda freaky how you two do that." Jareth said, raising an eyebrow.

"They do it all the time." Jake said, appearing next to Abi.

"Oh? I guess I'll have to get used to it huh?" Jareth asked, smiling.

"You never really get used to anything around here. Everything is so random and shit happens a lot." Jake replied. "I'm Jake by the way." he added holding out his hand.

"Jareth." Jareth replied, taking Jake's hand and shaking it.

"I'm Abi!" Abi cried, raising her hands.

"I knew who you were." Jareth said smiling. "And you're Shi. And that's Madende. The other's I'm lost on though."

"Well, the green haired guy beside Madende is Jeric. That's Shade, and his girlfriend Shadow. And over here we have Kale, the one who saved you. Dalila, Shi's, Shadow's, and Madende's mother. And Bryn is the one sitting alone." Jake explained. "And over there in the tree we have Keegen and Adam." he added, pointing up to the two boys.

"Are…they…together?" Jareth asked, in a hushed voice.

Keegen suddenly appeared beside them, hanging upside down from the branch, Adam squatted down next to him on the same branch.

"Of course." he said smiling.

A jade stone on a thin black leather strap hung down and glinted in the light. Jareth held out a hand and gently lifted it, looking the stone over. Keegen got an odd look on his face, like a _you try taking it, and I'll kick you're ass_ look, but didn't move.

"That's pretty. Where'd you get it?" Jareth asked, releasing the stone.

"My baby sister gave it to me." Keegen replied.

"Nice." Jareth said, smiling and released the stone.

"Thanks." Keegen replied.

Adam was lost in thought, starring down at Keegen's bare chest and stomach, then shook his head, falling off the branch, but catching himself and hanging by his arms beside Keegen. Keegen looked over at him an odd look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing." Adam said innocently.

"Bullshit. I can see that lustful look in your eyes." Keegen said, smirking.

"Eh!" Jareth said, his eyes widening, and his jaw dropping.

Laughing, Adam started to swing his legs back and forth, like a trapeze artist. He finally managed to hook his legs up on the branch and started to pull himself up, but Keegen smacked his ass, stunning him. Loosing grip, Adam slipped from the branch and fell to the ground with a thud and laid there stunned for a minute. Keegen laughed and dropped from the branch, managing to land on his feet and laid down on top of Adam.

"What's the matter Adam?" he asked, smiling and laughing still.

"Ehh…" Adam replied.

"How'd you manage to land on your feet when you were hanging upside down?!" Abi cried looking down at them .

"It's my cat like reflexes, reer." Keegen said, making a clawing motion with his hand.

Abi stared at him with a _holy shit what the fuck _look. Keegen, Adam, and Shi burst out laughing, doubling over and holding their sides. Jareth looked over just in time to see Jeric kiss Madende before pulling him to his feet.

"And them?" he asked, pointing over to them.

"They're together too." Jake said nodding.

"I'll have to get used to this…I've never lived with gay people before." Jareth said, shaking his head.

"We're not necessarily gay." Adam said, looking up at him.

Jareth looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Looks it to me." he said.

"Nope. Just bi." Keegen said, smiling.

"Ah…I see." Jareth said, nodding, then looking out at Madende and Jeric again.

Suddenly, four black hooded figures appeared at the end of the yard, looking at them. Jareth's breath caught in his throat, as he stared at them.

"What the fuck are those things?" Bryn growled, getting to his feet.

Kale stood as well and stared down at the figures.

"…Reapers…" Jareth replied, as the others turned to look.

**_A/n: well...i tink i gots all the errors...i not kno...oh wellz...eh heh, don't hate me for the drop off there heh theres more to come! review for me! LaterZ!_**

SHOUT OUT  
To Abi...dont hate me!! :)


	4. Hurt Again

_**Chapter 4: Hurt Again**_

"Gowin!" Gerard yelled from his seat.

"Boss?" a tall, older man said, walking through the door.

"Call Victoria. I want to see her." Gerard said, looking up at him with his dark eyes.

Gowin was not the best looking man. He was going bald on the top of his head, and he had a beard and mustache that just didn't fit him. He bowed deeply then left the room, and Gerard rested his head back against his fist. A few minutes later, a young girl walked in, her hair jet black with flame shaped purple tips. Under her eye was a tattoo if flames running from her eye down her cheek and it too was black. Her pants and shirt all had flames on them, and she even had a tattoo of fire on her hip that showed over her pant line.

"Yes Master?" she asked sweetly, smiling.

"Did you find anything out for me?" Gerard asked, standing and walking to her smiling.

"I did. I found a guy who says he knows the Fox girls." Vicky replied.

"Really now. That's my girl." Gerard said, putting his hands on her waist and kissing her.

"Would you like to meet him?" Vicky asked as Gerard stepped back.

"Sure. If I'm right, the Fox girls are Dalila's daughters. And there's a good chance she's back with them." Gerard replied.

"Alright." Vicky said smiling and turning. "Hey Blake! Come here for a sec!" she called.

A tall, very handsome, young man walked around the corner, his icy blue eyes scanning the room, his hands in his pockets. He had blonde hair with electric blue tips on the spikes and his bangs, which covered the right side of his face.

"Blake, this is Gerard. This is the one who knows the Fox girls." Vicky said, smiling at Gerard.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Blake said, bowing his head.

"Eagle demon, right?" Gerard asked, smiling.

"Yes Sir." Blake said nodding.

"That's good. We need someone with excellent eyesight on the team." Gerard said smiling.

"Glad to be of service." Blake said, bowing his head again.

"So I understand, you can lead us right to the Fox house?" Gerard asked.

"Yes, that I can." Blake said, smiling wickedly.

"Great. How do you know the girls, anyway?" Gerard asked.

"I dated Shadow for a while." Blake replied.

"Ah…and, if you don't mind me asking, why did you two split?" Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow. "I've heard stories of the Fox girl's beauty and the one being a vicious little thing." Gerard said.

"Shadow _is_ a vicious little thing, especially when it comes down to her sister and brother, and they both are extraordinarily beautiful. But…I don't know, I just left. And haven't gone back since." Blake said, shrugging and looking around.

"I hope, for your sake, you won't be doing that to me. Because, unlike the Fox girls, I _will_ hunt you down." Gerard warned.

"Oh no, not going anywhere." Blake said, smiling at him.

"Good boy." Gerard said, then turned to Vicky. "You, my dear, I want to go with him, and find the Fox house. See if Dalila is there. If she is, call Sarah, Paige, and Hannah and have them meet you there and get her. I want her back, alive." he said, smiling and kissing her forehead.

"Yes my Master." she said, smiling and walking down the stairs to Blake.

"And Blake." Gerard said, making Blake look back at him. "Protect her. Don't let _anything_ happen to her." he said.

"Your wish is my command." Blake said, bowing and turning again.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Back at the Fox house, things seemed to be getting a little tense. The four Reapers that had appeared now stood silently, hovering a few inches over the ground, and their black cloaks drifting gently in the breeze. In between the Reapers, stood three girls, the one in the middle standing facing the Fox's and the two standing facing each other but looking over at them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Fox family." the girl in the middle said, smirking.

"Who are you?" Shi asked, taking a few steps forward.

"I'm Sarah. These are my sisters Paige and Hannah. We've come for Jareth and your Mother." the girl said.

"Well you aren't getting either of them." Madende said, stepping in front of Shi, Jeric by his side.

"Is that so? I guess we'll see won't we?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow. "Go!" she yelled, and the Reapers sprang forward.

"Any ideas on how to kill these things?" Madende called out.

"You can't kill them, they're already dead, you dumbfuck!" Bryn yelled.

"Then what the hell do we do?!" Madende yelled as one approached him.

"Shred it!" Bryn yelled, attacking the closest Reaper to him.

Jeric pounced the one that was headed for Shi while Madende wasn't quick enough and got pinned by the one that had been headed towards him. Racing up, Adam literally dropkicked the Reaper pinning Madende, landing on his side beside him.

"You ok?" he asked, as Madende sat up.

"Yea." Madende said, nodding.

"Lay down!" Keegen yelled suddenly, and both boys dropped to the ground again.

Keegen ran up and jumped over both of them, landing on the Reaper and rolling with it. As they rolled, the Reaper's hood slipped off, exposing the pale white skeleton below it.

"Its just a…skeleton?!" Keegen cried, freezing for a moment, then looked around. "Well then, I have a bone to pick with you, sir." he said, looking back down at the Reaper. "Quite literally." he added, a smirk crossing his lips.

Grabbing the collarbone of the skeleton, Keegen shook it like he was ringing it's neck. The skeleton's head flopped around, it's jaw rattling loudly. It's collarbone suddenly snapped free, and Keegen sat there for a moment stunned, staring down at the collarbone in his hands.

"Ow…" the skeleton said deeply and slowly.

"Holy shit they talk!!" Keegen cried flailing his arms around, throwing the collarbone.

"Just kill it!" Madende yelled getting to his feet.

Grabbing the Reaper's head, Keegen popped it off and threw it. Madende jumped up in the air, and kicked the skeleton's head like a soccer player kicking a soccer ball to score. The skull broke in half and flew in two different directions, while Madende landed on his side.

"Damn…" Madende groaned grabbing his side and sitting up slowly.

"Madende, are you ok?" Adam asked, looking at him.

"Fine…just get rid of those things…" Madende said, his voice strained.

"Aright…" Adam said, hesitating before heading off.

Madende slowly got to his feet, holding his side tightly and groaning. Meanwhile, the three girls had gone after Shi, Shadow and Abi, all fighting aggressively. Shi and Shadow were fighting side by side, moving simultaneously, their moves exact to each others. Abi was fighting the youngest of the three sisters, Hannah, and was doing quiet well. At the same time, Shi and Shadow kicked Sarah and Paige in the stomach, making them stumble back, and Abi pinned Hannah down on the ground.

Jareth bent down, laying his hand on the ground, and looking up at Sarah and Paige with a smirk. Vines shot up out of the ground, the ones with the poisonous thorns and wrapped around Sarah and Paige's legs. Paige started to struggle against it, but Sarah stopped her.

"Don't!" she yelled and Paige froze. "Don't fight it. If you get scratched by one of the thorns, you're fucked and I'm not helping you." she said, and Paige nodded.

"Very good. You remember from the last time." Jareth said, smiling.

"Let them go!" Hannah cried, looking up at her sisters.

"Oh shut up!" Abi growled, punching Hannah in the face.

"Now that I have your attention, I'll tell you that you're not getting me or Dalila. You might as well just leave." Jareth said.

"We came here with strict orders to bring you two back." Sarah growled, tensing slightly as the vines curled up her body.

"Well I guess you're going back empty handed or you'll die one. Which do you prefer?" Jareth asked.

"To go back empty handed…" Paige said, her voice shaking.

"…Agreed…" Sarah said, nodding.

"Good. I'll release you, but if you come after us, I _will_ kill you." Jareth warned.

"We'll leave." Sarah said, holding out her hand.

The Reapers all vanished, like a pile of dust being blown away by the wind. Jareth lifted his hand from the ground and stood up, the vines slowly retreating back into the ground. Sarah looked over at Abi, who was still straddling her little sister, holding her to the ground.

"Let her go, Abi." Jareth said, nodding to Abi.

Abi stood up and Hannah got to her feet, running over to her two sisters. Sarah glared back at Jareth as her sisters walked away.

"We'll be back. This isn't over." she growled.

"We'll be waiting." Madende muttered, still holding his side.

Sarah turned and jogged away with her sisters, slowly fading away like a spirit. Madende sighed and turned back to the house, but Jeric grabbed his shoulder.

"How'd you hurt yourself?" he asked.

"I'm not hurt." Madende said, shaking his head.

"Bullshit! I can see it in your eyes." Jeric said.

"How can you see it?" Madende asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How long have we been together, Madende?" Jeric asked. "We know each other to well. I can tell when you're hurt." he said.

"Alright…but I'm fine." Madende said, straightening up, and lowering his hand.

Slowly, and gently, Jeric reached out and gently touched Madende's side, making him flinch. Jeric pulled his hand back and Madende put his hand back over his side, and looked at Jeric.

"You're not fine. You hurt yourself." Jeric said, shaking his head.

Madende sighed sadly and looked away closing his eyes. Jeric reached out and lifted Madende's chin, and Madende slowly opened his eyes and looked at him.

"I know your not going to want to hear this, but you have to take it easy from now on. Broken ribs take a long time to heal, and even when they do, they'll be as fragile as hell." Jeric explained. "And by the way, you're back on bed rest." he added, smirking.

"What? But-" Madende started, but Jeric placed a finger over his lips.

"Just for a few days, until you're better and can stand up straight without flinching, and I can touch your side without you jumping out of your skin." Jeric said, smiling.

Madende sighed and smiled back.

"Oh alright…bed rest it is." he said.

"Good, now haul ass." Jeric said, pointing to the house.

Madende sighed and walked into the house, still holding his side, Jeric and the others close behind. As Madende headed up the stairs, Jeric went to Shi, who was standing by the window, looking out, making sure all the Reaper's and the girls were gone.

"Hey." Jeric said, stopping next to her.

"Hey Jeric." Shi said, smiling at him. "What's up?" she asked.

"Well, you wise ass brother hurt himself again. Do you have any wrap?" Jeric asked.

"No we don't have any rap, we listen to rock!" Abi cried from the kitchen.

"Not that kind of rap, you wise ass!" Jeric yelled back, making Shi laugh.

They both could hear her giggle from the kitchen. Shi settled herself and turned back to Jeric.

"Yea, we have some. It's all in the attic, just go grab some." she said.

"Alright. Thanks." Jeric said, shimmering off.

After he had gotten the wrap, Jeric shimmered down to their bedroom, where Madende lay on his back, eyes closed, on the bed. Jeric smiled and walked over to the bed, gently sitting down beside Madende.

"Sit up so I can wrap your side." he said, gently running a finger over the side of Madende's face.

"You don't have to…" Madende said, opening his eyes and looking at him.

"Yes I do. It's my job." Jeric said, smiling.

Madende smiled back and gently sat up. Jeric got up, and walked around, so that he was sitting behind Madende, and gently began wrapping his sides. Jeric was sitting on his knees, one on each side of Madende. Madende closed his eyes and smiled as Jeric gently kissed his shoulder as he leaned forward to pull the wrap back around. Jeric smirked and leaned back long enough to pull the wrap back around Madende's back, then leaned forward again, gently kissing the back of his neck while pulling the wrap across his stomach. Madende shivered and goose bumps popped up all over his arms.

"What's the matter Madende?" Jeric asked softly, smirking again.

"Nothing…" Madende said, smiling.

After Jeric had finished wrapping Madende's sides, he lay back on the bed, stretching his legs out on either side of Madende. Madende smiled and gently lay back on Jeric, being careful of his own ribs, and rested his head on his shoulder. Jeric wrapped his arms around Madende's shoulders and rested the side of his head against Madende's. Madende laid his hands on Jeric's legs and sighed, closing his eyes, and falling into a light sleep. Jeric gently traced his fingertips over Madende's shoulders, easing Madende into a deeper sleep.

_**A/n: well, as you can see, Madende hurt himself again -.- hehe and they've been found by Gerard's group. What's gonna happen? Read it and find out! More to come! Stay tuned!! Review for me!! LaterZ!!**_

SHOUTOUT  
To Abi :)


	5. Lights Out!

_**Chapter 5: Lights Out!**_

Sarah, Hannah, and Paige made their way to Gerard's room, their clothes torn and mangled. Gerard sat where he had been when they left, and looked up when they came in.

"What the hell happened to you?!" he cried, jumping to his feet.

"Jareth…" Sarah grumbled, glaring up at him.

Gerard stared at them for a sec, jaw dropped and wide eyed. Closing his mouth, he sighed angrily, and turned back to his chair, throwing himself in it.

"Sorry, Master." the three girls said together, bowing their heads.

"It's not your fault. We'll get that mother fucker. Don't you worry about it." Gerard said. "Go get cleaned up." he said, waving his hand at them.

"Yes Master." they said together again, and turned to leave.

Gerard watched them leave, before getting up and starting to pace again. He was shaking with rage and was muttering under his breath angrily as he paced, his arms at his side and his fists clenched tight.

"I'm beginning to hate you more and more, Jareth. I _will_ get you for this, mind you." he growled. "You've gotten away with to much as it is."

XxXxXxXxXxX

A loud clap of thunder startled both Madende and Jeric awake, as they had been sleeping still, from the night before. Madende had been curled up to Jeric, but now both sat straight up, hearts pounding and looked around.

"Damn, that thunder made me vibrate." Jeric muttered, rubbing his arms.

Madende laughed lightly and got up, heading to the bathroom. It was raining hard and even though it was morning, it looked like late evening outside, because the clouds were so dark. Lightening lit up the sky and another loud clap of thunder followed, shaking the house.

"That one made the house vibrate." Madende said, smirking as he came back out of the bathroom.

"Oh shut up." Jeric teased, getting up.

Madende laughed again, and walked back over to the bed, falling face first on the soft mattress and hiding his head in his pillow. Jeric looked over at him and smiled, shaking his head.

"How's your side?" he asked, turning slightly to look at him.

"Ok I guess." Madende said, turning his head out of the pillow.

"Still sore?" Jeric asked.

"A little." Madende said, nodding. "But I'm hungry." he added, starting to sit up.

"Stay here, I'll go get you something." Jeric said, standing. "After I take care of something." he added, heading for the bathroom.

Madende smiled and dropped his head back into the pillow, groaning as he stretched. His phone suddenly vibrated on the nightstand, making him jump and look up at it. Reaching out, he grabbed it and looked at the screen. It was a text from Shi. Flipping it open, he quickly read the text.

_How are you doing?_ it read, making him smile.

_Better, not exactly great tho. Jeric's making me stay up here again. _he quickly text back, closing his phone and laying it beside him on the bed.

Jeric came back from the bathroom and looked at him.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"I don't care. Anything. Hell, a little blood will do for now." Madende said, looking back at him.

"Alright. I'll be back." Jeric replied, walking out of the door.

Madende's phone vibrated again, and he looked at it. Another text from Shi.

_Aww, well it's for the best for you at the moment. Just rest up. _it read.

Sighing, Madende typed back a message.

_Yea, yea, yea, don't remind me damn it…I get cabin fever up here. I'm going to go crazy!_ he wrote, smiling as he sent it.

Sighing, Madende sat up and looked out the window. It was storming like crazy, and it was dark and gloomy. Getting to his feet, Madende went to the window and looked out, sitting down in the sill, and staring out. He sat there for a few minutes, spaced out, until Jeric touched his shoulder, making him jump.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in…" Madende said, looking up at him.

"It's ok. Here, drink." Jeric said, handing him the glass of blood and sitting in front of him on the window sill.

Madende took the glass and took several drinks from it, then looked back out the window.

"What's wrong?" Jeric asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing…just thinking." Madende said, shaking his head.

"About?" Jeric asked.

"Those things we fought yesterday. And why those girls were after Mom and Jareth." Madende replied, looking back at Jeric.

"I don't know...maybe you're mother and Jareth stirred up some trouble while they were gone…" Jeric said quietly.

"Maybe…" Madende said, looking back out the window. "But gut feeling says they'll be back with more help." he added quietly.

"More than likely. But…don't worry about it till they get here. Get some rest. Drink up." Jeric said.

"I'm not tired anymore…I've got cabin fever. Can't we just go downstairs and watch movies? It's a rainy day, no one will be doing anything, or going anywhere." Madende said, looking back at Jeric.

Jeric looked at him for a minute, thinking it over.

"Please? There's nothing to do up here. I'm so bored. And I know you'll probably go down there, then I'll be all alone and all." Madende said, smiling. "I won't play or anything. Just sit there and watch t.v and talk." he said, a begging tone.

"I don't know…what if someone pounces you? Then you'll get hurt again." Jeric said.

"No one will pounce me. Everyone knows I'm hurt from yesterday." Madende said. "And you can be my body guard." he added smirking.

"Body guard eh?" Jeric asked smiling.

"Yes." Madende said nodding.

"Hmm…" Jeric hummed, scratching his chin.

"Please?" Madende begged, leaning forward laying his head on Jeric's chest. "Don't leave me cooped up here all day." he said, gently rubbing his head against Jeric's chest.

"I don't know…" Jeric teased smiling. "We don't need you getting hurt anymore…" he muttered, rubbing Madende's arms.

"I won't get hurt, I promise." Madende said, looking up at Jeric.

"We'll see." Jeric said.

"You mean I can go downstairs?" Madende asked, sitting up and looking at him.

"…On one condition." Jeric said, holding up a finger.

"Anything!" Madende said, smiling broadly.

"Anything, huh?" Jeric asked.

"Yes, anything!" Madende said, nodding.

"Alright. You get hurt, you haul your ass up here, and I get to kick your ass." Jeric said.

"Deal!" Madende cried, smiling.

"That was to easy. I'm almost tempted to think you'll get hurt on purpose." Jeric said smirking.

"Heh, nope. I'm going to be good." Madende said. "For once…" he muttered, smiling.

"You better be." Jeric said, putting a hand on the back of Madende's neck and pulling him closer. "Or you'll pay for it." he added before kissing him.

"Ooo really now?" Madende asked as they broke away.

"_Don't_ get any ideas." Jeric warned, pointing a finger at him.

Madende smiled innocently and laughed lightly.

"Of course not, not me!" he said.

"Oh bullshit!" Jeric said, smiling.

Another clap of thunder made them jump and look out the window. It seemed to be raining harder now, and lightening bolts streaked through the sky.

"We better get away from the window before branches start flying at us." Jeric said, releasing Madende and getting up.

"Alright. Lets go downstairs." Madende said, also getting up.

"Ok fine, lets go." Jeric said as Madende stretched gently.

He gently ran his hands over Madende's bare sides as he walked passed him to the door and opened it. As they walked out of the room, they realized it was fairly quiet downstairs. Shi must be the only one awake at the moment. The smell of fresh coffee filled their senses as they headed for the stairs, Jeric walking in front of Madende, holding his hand behind his back. Shi lay stretched out on the couch, eyes closed and t.v playing softly, while Abi lay on the same couch, facing the opposite direction. They both were curled up under a blanket and sleeping lightly.

"Cold are we?" Madende asked, making both girls jump and look up.

"Madende? What are you doing out of your room?" Shi asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"I granted him freedom for a while." Jeric said, smiling as Madende pulled him towards the couch and sat down.

"Ah, that's cool. How's your side?" Abi asked.

"Still a little sore, but not to bad." Madende said, as Jeric sat down beside him.

"Well, no rough play today." Shi said, jumping as thunder shook the house again.

Jeric shivered and shook his head, rubbing his arms.

"I wish it'd stop this shit." he muttered. "Every crack of thunder makes me vibrate." he grumbled.

"I'm sorry…" Madende said, looking at him.

"Sure you are." Jeric muttered. "By the way, I already warned him about the rough play. If he gets hurt, he gets sent back to his room and when he's better, I get to kick his ass." he added, looking up at Shi.

"That's good." Shi said, nodding and smiling.

Madende smiled as Jeric rubbed his arm and smirked at him. Shi smiled at them and stretched under the blanket. Abi yawned and rubbed her face groaning tiredly.

"What? Not get any sleep last night?" Jeric asked, smirking.

"Shut up…" Abi muttered, narrowing her eyes at him playfully.

Jeric laughed lightly at her and looked at Madende. Shi smiled at them and got to her feet, heading to the kitchen. Abi got up and followed her in, beginning to cook breakfast. Madende got up and grabbed the remote off the end table and started flipping through the channels.

"Come here." Jeric said, patting the couch beside him.

Madende smiled and walked back over to him, sitting down beside him, continuing to flip through the channels. After a few minutes, Madende sighed and dropped the remote on the couch beside him.

"I'm going to play a game. Come lay with me in the floor?" he asked, looking at Jeric.

"Sure." Jeric said smiling.

"Sweet." Madende said, getting up.

Eclipse slowly walked down the stairs yawning and scratching the back of his head. Madende very gently lay down in the floor on his stomach as the game started to load while Jeric gently leaned on him. Eclipse sat down on the couch watching them, yawning again.

"You feeling any better?" he asked looking at Madende.

"A little. Still a little sore, but better than yesterday." Madende replied.

"Good." Eclipse said, yawning yet again.

"Morning babe." Shi said, sitting down beside Eclipse and kissing him.

"Morning." Eclipse replied, smiling and kissing her back.

"How'd you sleep?" Shi asked, leaning against him.

"Good. And you?" Eclipse asked.

"Ok I guess. Me and Abi dozed down here for like five minutes until Madende scared the shit out of us." Shi replied, smiling.

Madende laughed lightly, as did Jeric and Eclipse. Adam jogged down the stairs in his night pants and jumped on the couch across Shi's and Eclipse's laps.

"Good morning!" he called, waving at them.

"Why is it, every time you wake up, you're spazing out?" Eclipse asked.

Jeric looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think?" he asked, smirking.

Eclipse raised and eyebrow, thinking a minute, then shook his head.

"Nevermind." he muttered, making Shi and Adam laugh.

"Tis ok Eclipse. You'd be spazing too if -" Adam started but Eclipse cut him off.

"_Don't_! Just don't. I get the point." Eclipse said, holding up a hand.

Adam laughed innocently then got up, heading for the kitchen. Abi was busy at the stove, cooking up some steak and eggs, while Adam went to the fridge to get a packet of blood.

"Mornin Abi." he said, grabbing a glass from the cabinet.

"Good morning Adam." Abi said, smiling. "How'd you sleep?" she asked, looking at him.

"Well, when Keegen let me sleep, I slept great." Adam said, pouring the blood into the glass.

Abi's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"When he _let_ you?" she asked, smirking.

Adam blushed lightly and nodded, catching a drop of blood on his tongue.

"Yes, when he _let_ me. He was all "worked up" last night, so to speak." Adam said, smirking at the look on her face.

"Alrighty then." Abi said, nodding.

Adam smirked again and walked back into the living room, sitting down beside Shi and Eclipse again, taking another drink of his blood.

"Can I have a drink?" Shi asked, sitting up off of Eclipse.

Adam nodded and handed the glass to her, watching Madende play the game. Lightening again, lit up the room, followed by a loud crack of thunder, making them all jump.

"Mother fucker! I wish it would stop this shit!!" Jeric growled, rubbing his arms.

Shi and Adam placed a hand over their chests, panting heavily. Eclipse looked out the window nervously as lightening lit up the sky again.

"I suddenly got a bad feeling…" Jeric said, sitting up off Madende.

"Same here." Shi said.

The power flicked lightly and everyone looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly the power went out and threw them into darkness.

"Well fuck!" Abi cried from the kitchen, and the others could hear her moving things around in there.

Using their demon powers, Madende and Shi formed a fire ball each lighting up their way.

"I'll light some candles." Shi said, getting to her feet.

"Same." Madende said, also getting up.

Abi came out of the kitchen as they started lighting candles.

"Need any help?" she asked.

"Na, we got it." Shi said, lighting another candle.

Suddenly, upstairs, there was a loud scream, making them all jump again.

"That was mom!" Shi said, racing off, running up the stairs, Madende and the others hot on her heals.

They raced up to the stairs to Dalila's room, where they found the door locked.

"Mom?!" Shi cried, pushing against the door. "Mom! Open the door!" she yelled, trying to turn the door knob.

"Watch out." Madende said, running up to her.

Shi stepped back out of his way as he stood in front of the door, and kicked hit as hard as he could, causing it to fly open and bounce off the wall. Running in, all they found was broken glass. The window blew rain in, soaking the floor, and blowing the curtains out.

"Mom?" Shi muttered, looking around, tears in her eyes.

"Come on, lets see if they got Jareth too." Madende said.

They all turned and instead of coming face to face with an empty door, the came face to face with a Reaper, lightening flashing on its cloaked figure.

**_A/n: well...there's the next chapter...eh heh sorry for the cliff hanger there, but well...yea...review for me!! LaterZ!_**

SHOUTOUT  
to Abi! don't kick my ass!! i luff you!! heh heh :)


	6. Panic Attack

_**Chapter 6: Panic Attack**_

Screaming, Shi and Abi fell back on the floor, waking Jake in a near by room. Madende growled as the Reaper stepped toward them, but Eclipse jumped in front of them and glared at the Reaper. Grabbing his shoulders, the Reaper tossed Eclipse back into Madende, knocking both them to the ground. Eclipse managed to flip himself and land on his arms, looking like he was doing pushups over Madende and looked down at him.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yea. Get off of me." Madende said, looking back up at Eclipse.

Eclipse nodded and pushed himself back off of Madende, and stood up. Madende got to his feet, and winced slightly grabbing his side. Jeric noticed this, but was distracted as a man walked through the door, smirking. A young girl was to his side, and a very familiar guy was on his other. Shi gasped and covered her mouth at the sight of the second man.

"Blake?" she whispered.

"You know him?" Abi asked, looking at Shi.

"He…" Shi said, loosing the words to speak.

"He ran out on my sister, and I'll rip his fucking head off for it." Madende growled, glaring at Blake.

"Madende, calm down." Jeric said, going over to Madende.

"Madende? Could it be?" Blake asked, smirking.

"Fuck you." Madende growled.

"What happened to that Erica chick you were with?" Blake asked.

"I dumped her for someone better." Madende spat.

"Madende, calm your self. You can't fight with your side the way it is." Jeric said, putting his hands on Madende's chest, although he couldn't help the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Aww, lookie, you made your boyfriend blush." Blake taunted making Madende growl deeply.

"You will get what's coming to you, because I'm going to be bringing it." he growled, his voice extremely deep.

Suddenly Shadow, Shade, and Jake slid around the corner, stopping just short of Blake and the other two.

"Please, before the fight begins, let me introduce myself." the other man said.

"Who gives a fuck who you are?" Madende growled.

"Well now, a fiery little fucker aren't we?" the man asked, looking at Madende and raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck off! What do you want with us?" Madende snapped.

"We got what we came here for." the man said, smiling.

"Don't give them your name! They'll hunt you down!" the girl snapped.

"Vicky, Vicky, Vicky. Maybe I want them to come after us." the man said, looking back at Madende. "With an attitude like that, he could be useful." he added smiling.

"I'd die before I worked for you." Madende growled, making Jeric look up at him.

"That can be arranged." the man said.

"Let me take care of him, Gerard." Blake said, smiling.

"You touch my brother, and I'll rip your throat out." Shadow said from behind him, making him look back at her.

"Ah, Shadow. Good to see you again." Blake said, smiling at her.

Shadow stepped forward, laying her hands on both his shoulders and looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Why did you leave me?" she asked quietly.

Shade watched them closely, barely able to contain his smirk. Blake looked down at her, slightly stunned by the question and raised an eyebrow. Shadow looked into his icy eyes, as if she were searching out an answer.

"Why?" she demanded.

"I don't know…you were happy with Coja." Blake said, shaking his head.

"Same answer Drac gave…" Shadow muttered.

Suddenly, she lifted her knee, hitting her target hard, right between his legs. Blake yelped and doubled over, holding himself.

"That was for leaving me." Shadow growled, then pulled her fist back, and punched him square in the jaw. "And that…was just because I'm a bitch and I've been dying to do that." she muttered, shaking her hand.

Blake fell back on the ground, holding his groin and his jaw, groaning.

"Damn, I think we could use you too." the one called Gerard said, smiling at Shadow.

"Go to hell." Shadow snarled glaring at him. "And get out of my house!" she snapped.

"You must be the vicious one." Gerard said, walking up to Shadow. "You must be Shadow." he said, circling her.

"No shit!" Shadow snapped, turning to face him. "Don't fucking touch me!" she growled, slapping his hand away as Gerard reached out to touch her.

"Well now." Gerard said.

The one called Vicky, however, was glaring at both Shadow and Gerard, pure jealousy written all over her face. Suddenly, another Reaper formed behind Madende, making him turn around and face it. Getting to his to his feet, Blake ran and speared Madende from behind, dragging him to the ground. Madende landed hard on his stomach, making him yell out and grip his side. Before Jeric could help Madende, one of the Reapers glided up to him and swiped a bony hand at him, catching him in his left side. Jeric doubled over holding his side, backing away from the Reaper.

Blake rolled Madende over, and punched him in the face, drawing blood to his lip. Stunned only for a second, Madende shook his head, smirking up at Blake. Pulling his fist back, Madende landed a hard punch on Blake's face, making him fall back on the ground. Jumping up, Madende pounced on Blake, trying to ignore the pain in his side. He quickly punched Blake twice in the face, before Blake pulled his fist back and punched him in the side as hard as he could. Madende cried out and grabbed his side, falling back on the ground, bracing himself with one arm. Tears formed in his eyes as the pain started to become overwhelming. Blake got to his feet and kicked Madende in his side, making Madende fall over on the ground, unconscious from the pain.

"Madende!" Shi screamed, tears in her eyes, trying to go to him.

A Reaper stopped her, however, appearing in front of her, cornering her and Abi. Jake was busy with another Reaper that had formed, as was Shade. Shadow was busy fighting with Vicky, while Gerard stood back and smiled around. Jeric looked at Madende, and tried to fight the Reaper, but a sudden sharp pain in his back, made him stop and drop to his knees, unconscious.

"No!" Shi and Abi screamed, looking at Jeric.

Gerard threw two more green darts, hitting both Shi and Abi in the arms, and both collapsed instantly, and Jake looked at them. Rage filling him, he shredded the Reaper he was fighting and started towards Gerard.

"Hang on there now, my friend." Gerard said, turning and hitting him with a dart as well.

Jake froze and dropped to his knees, as the effects of the Knock Out Dart instantly took over. Eclipse ran and attacked Blake, knocking him to the ground and growling deeply.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Blake snapped, punching Eclipse in his jaw.

"Like hell! You have no business here!" Eclipse growled, hitting Blake in the face as hard as he could.

Blake yelled out and covered his face, blood streaming from his nose down the sides of his face. Gerard looked over and threw another dart, catching Eclipse in his side. Growling, Eclipse ripped the dart out, but the effects were already kicking in, and he fell sideways off of Blake onto his stomach. Next to fall were Shadow and Shade, followed by Adam. Soon they were all out, except for the three who stood looking down at them.

"What shall we do with them?" Vicky asked.

"We take most of them with us." Gerard said, smirking.

"Why do you _want _them to come after us? Have you lost your fucking mind?!" Blake snapped, getting to his feet and wiping the blood off his face. "Do you have any idea what he will do when he comes around, in pain or not?" he asked, pointing at Madende.

"Are you scared, Blake?" Vicky asked, smirking.

"Only for my life!" Blake snapped at her. "Madende is not one to toy with, and we are fucking around with his family, which is the closest things to him in his life!" he yelled.

"Calm yourself, Blake. You'll be fine." Gerard said calmly.

"Easy for you to say…you haven't lived with him and seen what he does to hunters alone, when they fuck with his family." Blake growled.

"Shut up already!" Gerard snapped. "Grab a few of them and take them to the house! Go!" he yelled.

Blake sighed and looked at all the unconscious demons around them. Wiping the blood from his nose again, he shook his head.

"Alright, but it's your funeral." he grumbled, walking over and picking up Jeric.

"You say one more thing about this, and I'll personally kick your ass, and you won't have to _worry_ about Madende coming after you!" Gerard yelled.

Blake grumbled something incoherent and picked up Abi as well, tossing her over his shoulder with Jeric. He quickly jumped out the window, grumbling about Gerard, and headed for Gerard's mansion. Gerard looked at Vicky and smiled.

"Who would you like to take?" he asked.

"Hmm…" Vicky hummed, looking over all the unconscious demons before her.

Kneeling down beside Adam, she lifted his face and looked at him.

"I think I'll take this little cutie here." she said, smiling.

Looking over, she spotted Shade on the floor beside Shadow. Raising and eyebrow and smirking she pointed to him.

"And him too." she said, and Gerard walked over picking Shade up.

"Alright. Anyone else?" Gerard asked, walking over and picking Adam up, throwing him over his shoulder with Shade.

"Nope, they'll do just fine." Vicky said shaking her head.

"Alright, lets get out of here, before he comes back around." Gerard said, nodding to Madende.

"It's a shame we couldn't take him too." Vicky said, looking over at him.

"We have the one he loves, he'll come looking for us." Gerard said smirking.

"Why _do_ you want him to hunt us?" Vicky asked.

"No good reason. Just to have a challenging fight to look forward to." Gerard said, smiling.

"That cockiness is going to be the death of you one of these days." Vicky said, walking past him and jumping out the window.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A few hours later, Madende awoke, laying on the couch in the living room of his home. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Shi with her head leaned against her fist, sleeping lightly. He soon realized, by the crick in his neck, that he had his head in her lap, and sat up very gently, rubbing the back of his neck. A sharp bolt of pain shot up his side, making him cry out, scaring Shi awake.

"Madende! Oh my God, are you alright?!" she cried, jumping to her feet, only to drop to her knees on the floor in front of her brother.

"Fine…it's just my side…" Madende said, gripping his side. "Where's Jeric?" he asked, looking at her.

"I saw it earlier. It looks awful! You have to be extremely careful. You'll be lucky if Blake didn't re-break those ribs when he kicked you." Shi said, putting her hands on his arms.

"Where's Jeric?" Madende asked again, looking his sister in the eye.

Shi looked at him sadly and dropped her gaze.

"Shi…" Madende said, his voice rising slightly. "Where is Jeric?" he asked.

"Gone…" Shi said, standing up and turning her back to him. "Along with Adam, Abi, Mom, and Jareth." she said, tears rolling down her face.

"Gone where?" Madende asked.

"I don't know. Those three fuckers must have kidnapped them." Shi said, her voice starting to shake.

Madende growled and got to his feet, only to drop to his knees, tears in his eyes and holding his side tightly. Shi turned and looked at him, dropping down in front of him.

"Madende, you shouldn't move." she said. "You need to rest!" she said, as he tried to get up again.

"I'll rest when the others are home and safe again." Madende said, managing to get to his feet.

"Madende…" Shi said, standing as well. "You know you can't fight like this! You can barely walk." she said, following him as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I'll manage…" Madende said, grabbing some blood from the fridge. "I can't rest fully, knowing that Jeric and them are out there, in major danger." he said, biting the packet open.

"Madende…" Shi muttered, watching him down the packet. "When do you plan on leaving?" she asked quietly.

"As soon as I can pick up on a scent trail." Madende said, heading for the door.

"Please wait till the others come around, I don't want you out there alone." Shi begged, going over to him.

"I can't…I have to find Jeric." Madende said, going out the door.

"Madende!" Shi called then stopped as she heard the front door open.

"I'm back!" a familiar male voice called.

"Keegen!" Shi called, running into the front room.

"Shi, where is everyone?" Keegen asked, closing the front door and looking around. "I should have been plowed over by Adam by now." he added quietly.

"Adam…is gone…" Shi said, trying not to break down.

"What? Where did he go?" Keegen asked, looking down at her with his neon blue eyes.

"Last night, three demon's showed up with a bunch of Reaper things and kidnapped my mother, Jeric, Adam, Abi, Shade, and Jareth. I haven't seen Kale since yesterday and so I don't know about him." Shi said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ok calm down, we'll get them back. Where's your brother?" Keegen asked, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"He went out the back to try tracking a scent. But Keegen, he's not in the best shape to do it!" Shi said, shaking her head, the tears rolling down her face.

"What happened to him?" Keegen asked calmly.

"A guy Shadow and I know showed up with the other two and picked a fight with him and punched him in the side then kicked him as hard as he could on his bad side. He can hardly walk as it is! And I can't get him to stay put." Shi replied.

"Ok, calm yourself, you're going to need to be calm when your sister and Jake come around. I'll keep up with Madende." Keegen said.

Shi nodded and wiped her face as Keegen let her go and headed for the back door. Shadow stirred beside her and sat up rubbing her head.

"What the hell happened?…" she muttered, looking around.

"We got attacked…" Shi replied, looking down.

"Attacked?…" Shadow asked then her eyes widened and she looked around quickly. "Where's Shade? And the others?" she asked.

"Gone." Shi replied sadly.

"Gone? Gone where?" Shadow asked, looking back up at her sister.

"I don't know. They were gone when I woke up. Madende is trying to track a scent." Shi replied.

"He doesn't need to be moving around!" Shadow cried, jumping up.

"I know but he won't listen! He's so worried about Jeric and the others. Keegen went to go keep up with him and make sure he's ok." Shi said watching her sister.

"Where was he last night?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know, he didn't say. And I didn't ask." Shi replied shaking her head.

Eclipse groan and sat up shaking his head.

"God my head is pounding." he muttered.

"Eclipse!" Shi cried, racing over to him. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea fine, how bout you?" he asked, putting a hand on her face.

"Worried and scared." Shi replied.

"It'll be ok. Where are the others?" he asked, looking around.

"Half of them got kidnapped." Shadow said looking at him.

"What?" Eclipse asked, looking up at her.

"I said, half of them got kidnapped." Shadow snapped.

"Well sorry!" Eclipse snapped back.

"Hey! We can't afford to fight among ourselves!" Shi snapped at both of them. "We have to worry about getting the others back!" she said, looking between both of them.

Both dropped their heads and looked away from each other, Shadow crossing her arms and sighing. Shi sighed and stood up.

"We have to stay focused on the others and push our problems aside. They're the biggest concern right now." she said, more calmly.

"And how do we go about doing that?" Shadow asked coldly.

"Don't start snapping at me!" Shi growled. "We wait and see what Madende finds. I know he's not in the best of conditions to be tracking but we have no choice. So sit down, and shut up!" she said.

Shadow glared at her sister for a minute then walked over and dropped down in the couch crossing her arms and huffing again. Shi shook her head and walked into the kitchen, leaning against the counter in front of the sink and looking down. Eclipse got up and walked into the kitchen, putting his hands on her upper arms and laying his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, rubbing her arms.

"We're all on edge. We just need to calm down and focus on the others. We can't be doing this now." Shi said, shaking her head.

"I know. It'll be ok though. Madende will pick up a trail and we'll get them back." Eclipse said calmly.

Shi sighed and dropped her head closing her eyes. Eclipse wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Shi lifted her head and opened her eyes, tears on the brim of her eyelid and rubbed his arm.

"You ok?" he asked quietly.

"Yea." Shi replied nodding and wiping her eyes. "I'll be fine. I just don't want to see us fighting right now. We have to stay focused for the others sakes." she said, sniffling.

"I know." Eclipse said nodding.

"Um guys!" Shadow called from the front room.

Shi and Eclipse turned and headed to the living room where Shadow stood next to Jake.

"What's wrong?" Eclipse asked, stopping next to her.

"I think he's coming around." Shadow said slightly nervously.

"Uh oh…" Shi said, looking at both of them.

"What?" Eclipse asked.

"He is going to _flip_ when he finds out Abi isn't here!" Shi hissed, looking around.

"Well what do we tell him?" Eclipse asked.

"What else can we tell him? It'd be worse to lie to him, we'll just have to keep him as calm as possible." Shi replied, looking back at Jake.

"Eh heh…this is going to be fun…" Eclipse said sighing.

Jake's eyes slowly opened and he groaned tiredly. Shi and Shadow looked down at him, looking slightly worried.

"Jake? Are you ok?" Shi asked, kneeling down beside him.

"My head hurts but fine. Where's Abi?" Jake asked, sitting up.

"Um…" Shi said, standing up and looking back at him.

Jake looked up at her raising an eyebrow.

"Where is she?" he asked, standing up.

"She's not here." Shadow said quietly.

Jake raised an eyebrow at her, looking over all three of them.

"Jake, she was taken along with Jeric, Mom, Jareth, Shade, and Adam. I haven't seen Kale either so I don't know about him." Shi explained.

Freezing in his place, Jake stared at her with a blank look, shaking his head slightly and holding up a hand.

"What?" he asked, his voice husky.

"She's gone. Kidnapped with Jeric, Adam, Jareth, Shade and Dalila." Eclipse replied.

Shi stepped back as Jake's expressions suddenly changed from blank to very angry look, his eyes changing over from their normal, calm green look, to a mix between fear, pain, and anger. Cold and heartless. Walking passed them, Jake headed for the door, not speaking another word.

"Jake, no! You can't act rash. We don't even know where they've gone." Eclipse said, blocking the door.

"I'll find them. Move." Jake growled, glaring at Eclipse.

"No. Stay here." Eclipse said, shaking his head. "Madende is tracking a trail down as we speak and as soon as he finds one, we'll follow it. Until then, stay here and stay calm. For Abi's sake." he said, looking up at him.

"Do you think I'm not thinking of her?!" Jake snapped, starting to push Eclipse out of the way.

"You have to stay here. If you rush in there, there's no telling what they'll do to them." Eclipse said, grabbing Jake's shoulders and holding him.

"Let me go! Damn it! I have to find Abi!" Jake growled, trying to pull free of Eclipse's grip.

"No! We'll all find them together, please, stay here." Eclipse said, calmly and quietly, trying to calm him.

Jake stood for a minute, glaring at Eclipse, then turned and left, Eclipse lowering his arms to his sides, and watching Jake. He went and sat by himself as far away from the others as he could get, and sat fidgeting with anything he could find. Shi and Shadow walked over to Eclipse, Shi leaning her head against his shoulder. Eclipse wrapped his arms around her shoulders and sighed, laying his head against her head and closed his eyes.

"We'll find them, I promise." Eclipse said quietly.

Shi nodded and closed her eyes and Shadow sighed turning and going towards the back door.

"Where are you going?" Shi asked, looking up at her.

"To see if Madende has anything yet." Shadow replied, still walking.

She vanished out the door with out another word, leaving Shi and Eclipse with Jake and silence…

**_A/n: Sorry it's been so long getting this chappy up but here it is. so enjoy and review for me!! LaterZ!_**

SHOUTOUT  
To Abi :)


	7. Finding A Way

_**Chapter 7: Finding A Way**_

Madende stopped and fell against a tree panting and holding his side. Keegen stopped beside him and looked at him nervously.

"You need to go lay down." he said, putting a hand on Madende's shoulder.

"I'll be fine. I have to find a scent." Madende said, pushing off the tree and walking off.

Keegen lowered his hand and shook his head with a sigh. He followed closely behind Madende, who dropped to his knees coughing.

"Madende please, go lay down. I'll track a scent for you." Keegen said, kneeling down beside him.

"No…" Madende said, coughing again. "I can do it." he said, starting to get to his feet.

"Madende, Jeric isn't going to be happy seeing you like this." Keegen said.

"At least he'll get to see me again." Madende said, forcing himself up, coughing again.

"You need to see a doctor or something. Drink some blood anything, just don't let yourself suffer like this!" Keegen said, standing.

"I drank before I left." Madende said, walking on. "And I'll drink before we leave again…" he added, coughing lightly.

Keegen watched after him, looking slightly pissed. Madende stopped and looked around, his eyes narrowing and growling lightly.

"What is it?" Keegen asked, walking over to him.

"Smell that?" Madende asked, looking at him.

Keegen sniffed the air and looked back at him.

"An unknown scent to me." he replied.

"It's Blake's scent." Madende said, looking around again. "He's close." he muttered, walking forward.

"You can not fight him like this." Keegen said, grabbing his shirt. "He knows your wounded and he'll go right for your side." he said as Madende looked back at him.

"That may be so, but I'm going to get some answers out of that mother fucker." Madende said, pulling free of Keegen's grip and walking on.

"Hey, let me do the hard work. You just stand back and ask the questions and if he doesn't give a good answer, let me know and I'll refresh his memory." Keegen said, running in front of him.

Madende paused and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Keegen looked back at him, a sort of pleading look on his face and Madende sighed, dropping his head.

"Alright…" he said, nodding.

"Good. Now, don't jump in on it either. Just stand back, and let me take care of it. You ask questions, and I'll get straight answers." Keegen said.

"Deal." Madende said, looking back up at him. "Will you be able to catch him?" he asked.

"Please, he's a bird. I'm a cat. What do you think?" Keegen asked, smirking.

"Good point." Madende said, smiling weakly.

"I'm a _bird?_" a voice came from the trees.

Madende and Keegen turned, looking up in the trees. Blake sat, squatted down on one of the branches, glaring down at them. Madende growled and stepped forward, but Keegen held out his arm, stopping him.

"Remember. Stay back." he hissed, looking at him.

Madende nodded and looked back up at Blake. He smirked back at him and stood up, jumping down a few feet in front of them.

"Now, a plane old bird is not what I am. I am an Eagle demon, thank you _very_ much. Being called a bird is simply insulting." he said, crossing his arms.

"Well, an Eagle is a bird, so it sounded right to me." Keegen said. "Just as a Tiger is a cat. I insulted myself so shut up you bastard." he added with a light growl.

Blake laughed and shook his head.

"I've fought Tigers before, and I might as well fight a domestic house cat. They're weak." he said.

"Well you haven't fought this Tiger yet!" Keegen growled, pouncing him.

Madende smirked and walked forward, holding his side. Keegen punched Blake a few times in the face and once in the stomach, then stood up, pulling him to his feet and pinning him to a tree by the throat.

"Now that we have your attention, we have a few questions." Madende said, walking forward.

Blake glared at him, then smiled wickedly as he noticed Madende holding his side.

"I see your still a bit sore from last night. I thought Vamps heal quicker than normal humans or demons." he taunted.

"They don't when they have broken ribs." Madende said, stopping just behind Keegen.

"Oh, is that so? Then why don't you go suck someone's blood out and heal yourself?" Blake growled, gaining a punch in the face from Keegen.

"Stop your racist bullshit and listen to him!" he growled, tightening his grip.

Blake coughed from lack of air, and looked back at him and Madende.

"Where are the others?" Madende asked.

"Don't know what your talking about." Blake wheezed.

"Keegen…" Madende said, shaking his head.

"My pleasure." Keegen said, punching Blake again, only harder.

"Now, where are the others?" Madende asked again, as Blake opened his eyes and looked back at him.

"With Gerard." he said, gasping lightly for air.

"No shit! Where?" Keegen snapped, punching Blake in the stomach.

Blake grunted and leaned forward, gripping his stomach. Madende raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"The more you hold out, Blake, the worse its going to get. You might as well fess up now." he said, a light smirk playing across his pale lips.

Blake groaned as Keegen pushed him back up against the tree, holding him by the throat again. Blood dripped down off his chin, running from his nose and lip. Madende coughed lightly, holding his side tightly and wincing in pain.

"Where's Adam?" Keegen growled, tightening his grip.

"In Gerard's Mansion." Blake muttered.

"You know, I'm really getting tired of your lame answers!" Keegen growled, punching him twice in the stomach.

Blake hunched over again, but Keegen slammed him back against the tree with enough force to make it shake and loose a few leaves.

"Tell me where they are!" he yelled. "Exact location! No more bullshit answers!" he growled, his face inches from Blake's.

"I don't know the exact location. All I know is how to get there! They don't give us fucking addresses!" Blake said, gripping Keegen's wrist as his grip grew tighter yet.

"Then you'll be taking us to them." Madende said, his eyes narrowing.

"Fuck no." Blake growled.

"Oh I think you will. I don't think your ready to die. In fact, I know your praying to God that he won't kill you." Madende said, smiling coldly.

Blake's eyes widened and he stared at Madende, shocked beyond belief.

"How the fuck did you know that?!" he cried.

"I'm a Vampire, Blake. Don't you watch movies or read books. All Vamps are given the gift of Telepathy when turned over." Madende smirked, walking a bit closer. "I can see everything in your fucking mind, as if I were reading a book. And now that I've read your mind, and everything, I don't need you to know where I'm going. You've already lead me to them." he said, smiling and flashing his fangs.

"Then…what are you going to do to me?" Blake asked, his voice shaking with fear.

"I'm not going to do shit to you." Madende said, and Blake sighed in relief. "However, I'm not the one you need to worry about." he added, and Keegen smirked.

"W-what?" Blake asked, fear overwhelming him now.

Madende smiled and turned away, heading back for the house. Keegen looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you what me to do to him?" he asked.

"What ever in the hell you want. Just leave a little fun for me later." Madende said, without turning around or stopping. "Oh, and I'm sure Shadow would like a little more fun with him as well." he added, still walking.

"Got it. I'll be there in a few." Keegen said, smiling evilly back at Blake.

"Be waiting for you." Madende said, vanishing from sight.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Shadow met Madende outside the door, rushing to him as he walked up and collapsed again, coughing.

"Madende! Are you ok?" she cried, sliding up to him, and wrapping her arms around his shoulder.

"Fine…" Madende said, coughing again.

"Come on, lets get you inside and get you wrapped up." Shadow said, standing and trying to pull him to his feet.

Madende helped her and stood up, then leaned against her, as she walked him towards the door. Shi opened the door just as they reached it and held it open while Shadow helped him through. Going to the table, Shadow set Madende down and left the room, jogging up the stairs to her room.

"Madende, what did you find out?" Shi asked, kneeling down in front of him, laying her hands on his knees.

"I found the way to Gerard's Mansion. I need some blood so I can try healing a little on the way there." Madende said, shaking his head.

"Ok, hang on." Shi said, standing and going to the fridge.

She grabbed a blood packet from the fridge, bit it open, and poured it into a glass. Madende took it from her as she handed it to him, and drank it all in pretty much one gulp. Shi's jaw dropped as she stared at him.

"Give me one more…" Madende muttered, setting the glass down.

"Ok, but take it easy on this one. At least try tasting it." Shi said, making him smile weakly as she grabbed another packet.

Shi bit open another packet and poured it into the glass, tossing the two empty packets in the trash can. Shadow came back around the corner, carrying some wrap, looking at him.

"Take off your shirt." she said, setting the wrap on the table.

Madende nodded and reached around gingerly, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling it off over his head. His entire left side was almost black, it was bruised so bad. The outline of Blake's foot could be seen in the bruise and Madende flinched every time he moved.

"Fuck me!" Shi and Shadow said together, covering their mouths simultaneously.

"I may be your brother, and I may have grown up with you, but that shit still freaks me out." Madende muttered, laughing lightly, starting to cough again.

"No, no don't do that." Shi said, shaking her head and kneeling down beside him.

"Sorry…it was funny though." Madende said, coughing again and smiling at her.

"Glad we could make you laugh." Shadow said, grabbing the wrap. "This is going to hurt, but it has to be done." she added, unrolling some of the wrap.

Madende nodded and gritted his teeth as Shadow began wrapping his side. Keegen soon returned with bloody knuckles and blood on his shirt. Madende looked up at him, as did Shi and Shadow.

"What the hell happened to you?" Shi asked, standing up.

"Got into a fight with a bird." Keegen replied, smirking.

"A bird?" Shi asked.

"A bird named Blake." Madende said, flinching as Shadow wrapped the wrap around his bruised side.

"Blake came back?!" Shi cried, looking at her brother.

"No, we went and found him. That's how I know where to go." Madende said, digging his claws into the table.

"Almost done." Shadow informed him, pulling the wrap around again.

"Good." Madende said through clenched teeth.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower, and wash this blood off me." Keegen said, heading for the living room.

"Ok." Shi said, nodding.

"You better hurry your ass up, I'm not waiting on you to long." Madende said, looking over at him.

"I'll stay here and follow your scent." Shi said. "You lead Jake, Eclipse, and Shadow over, and we'll meet up with you there." she added, looking back at her brother.

"On second thought, I think I'll just change shirts and wash my hands." Keegen said, darting out of the kitchen.

"Or that works too." Shi said, nodding.

"Alright, I'm done." Shadow said, tying the wrap off and standing.

"Thanks." Madende said, grabbing his shirt and gently pulling it back on.

Shi and Shadow helped him, as Eclipse and Jake walked into the kitchen.

"Did you find anything?" Eclipse asked, stopping next to Shi.

"Yea, we're going to head out." Madende said. "You three are with me, Shi and Keegen are going to catch up." he said standing.

They nodded and followed him to the door. As the others went out, Eclipse stopped and turned to Shi, grabbing her in a tight hug.

"You be careful." he said as she hugged him back.

"I'll be fine, I have Keegen remember?" Shi said smiling.

"I know. Just still, be careful." Eclipse said, leaning back and looking at her.

"I will be." Shi said, nodding.

Eclipse smiled weakly and kissed her quickly, heading out the door.

Xx XxXxXxXxX

Dalila awoke in a cell that looked similar to prison cells. There was a barred door, and three of the four walls were barred up. In the cell next to her, Adam lay unconscious still on the top bed of his and Abi's bunk bed. One of his arms dangled lazily off the edge of the bed, while the other rested up beside his head. In the jail cell beside her, Jareth awoke with a start, sitting straight up off the bed. Dalila looked over at him and sat up slowly.

"Are you ok?" she whispered, gripping one of the bars.

"Yea…I think…" Jareth whispered back. "Where are we?" he asked, looking around.

"I don't know, I just woke up." Dalila said quietly.

"Who all did they grab?" Jareth asked, looking back at her.

"Jeric, Shade, me, you, Abi and Adam." Dalila replied sadly.

"Damn, took half the house sounds like." Jareth replied looking down. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault." he said, his voice shaking.

"No its not. They were after me too." Dalila said shaking her head.

"What for?" Jareth asked, looking at her.

"They've been holding me captive since they found out about me surviving Reko's attempt on killing me." Dalila said, looking away from him. "But I managed to escape and hide away for the longest time. That's why I didn't want to go back to my children and bring them into it, but…it's to late now. They have me, and half my friends, and soon they'll have the others." she said sadly, dropping her head.

"No they won't…They can not hold on to Madende, you should know that. And if they can't hold on to him, then they're damn well not going to be able to hold on to the others for very long." Jareth said, smiling weakly.

Dalila laughed lightly, and looked back up at him.

"Yes, my son is a master lock picker. I haven't seen one cage, chain, or collar that could hold that boy down." she said.

"Exactly. He'll come for you, just as much as he'll be coming for Jeric and the others. We're all his family, and they've done gone and fucked around with us. He'll be here, you can bet on it." Jareth said smiling.

Dalila nodded and smiled at him. In the cell beside her, Abi bolted upright suddenly in her bed, smacking her head on the top bunk and fell over holding her head and groaning. Scared awake by the sudden hit to the stomach, Adam jumped clear out of his bed and landed on his feet panting and looking around, ready to fight.

"Where am I?" he asked, holding up his fists.

"Don't know." Dalila said calmly.

Adam jumped and turned around, looking at her. Noticing Abi, he walked to her, trying to catch his breath. Kneeling down beside the bed, he looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"My head hurts…" Abi muttered, rubbing her forehead.

"I bet. My stomach hurts, you hit me pretty hard." Adam said, rubbing his stomach.

"I'm sorry." Abi said, lowering her hand and looking at him.

"It's fine. What scared you?" Adam asked, standing and sitting on the foot of the bed.

"A dream…but I think it was a flashback, because it apparently isn't a dream." Abi said, tears forming in her eyes. "We've been kidnapped haven't we?" she asked, sitting up slightly.

Adam looked away and nodded sadly, "I'm afraid so."

Abi dropped her head on her knees and cried, hiding her face from him in her arms. Adam looked at her and rubbed her shoulders gently, sliding back on the bed some.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here I promise." he said, hugging her as she curled up to him.

"I'm so worried about Jake." she said, crying into his shirt.

"I know. You know he'll come looking for you though." Adam said, rubbing her back. "He has before, and he will again. We just have to give him time." he added quietly, laying his head against hers.

"They took our phones, so we have no way of letting him know we're ok." Abi said, gripping his shirt.

"Yes, but they couldn't take one way from you." Adam said, looking down at her.

"Telepathy…" Abi muttered, looking up.

"Exactly. Just calm down and concentrate, and you'll be able to talk to him." Adam said, smiling. "It'll be ok, you'll see." he said, wiping her tears away.

Abi nodded and laid her head against his chest, staring out at the floor. They all fell silent, listening to the noises around them and listened to the heart beats of the other two, making sure they were all ok.

**_A/n: well, here's the next chappy!! hope you like it so enjoy!!!! :)_**

**_SHOUTOUT  
To Abi :) _**


	8. Break Downs and Break Outs

_**Chapter 8: Break Downs and Break Outs**_

Jumping at the sound of his phone going off, Madende stopped and leaned against a tree, pulling it from his pocket and looking at it. Raising an eyebrow, he answered, slightly confused.

"Hello?" he asked.

_"Where in the hell are you?"_ Bryn's voice came from the other line.

He didn't sound happy at _all_, and this worried Madende slightly.

"Um…" Madende said looking around. "I don't honestly know. We're out in the woods somewhere." he replied.

_"Well how did you get there?" _Bryn asked, getting more annoyed.

"Walked." Madende replied.

It was the honest truth, but Bryn didn't like the answer.

_"Alright smart ass." _he grumbled. _"Send me some pics of the place and I'll come find you." _he said, and Madende raised an eyebrow again.

"Why don't you just track my scent?" he asked.

_"Because there's so many scents around here and the smell of blood, it seems to have covered yours up. And no ones at the house, so I can't just run with them." _Bryn half snapped.

"Ok, shesh, I'm sorry." Madende said. "Let me get off here and I'll send you my surroundings." he said, restraining a cough.

_"Fine." _Bryn said, hanging up.

"Ok, bye to you too." Madende grumbled, hitting the end button on his phone.

"Who was that?" Eclipse asked, looking at him oddly.

"Bryn. Who else hangs up on you?" Madende asked, smiling weakly.

"Good point." Eclipse said nodding.

Madende took several pictures of their surroundings and sent them off to Bryn. Within seconds, he was standing in front of Madende who jumped and grabbed his side, as a sudden bolt of pain shot through his body at the sudden movement.

"How the hell do you do that?!" Eclipse cried, jumping back.

"Your hurt." Bryn said, ignoring Eclipse's question and staring directly at Madende.

Madende nodded weakly.

"Blake kicked me in the side last night when they attacked us." he said. "By the way, how did you know what happened?" he asked.

Bryn suddenly slapped Madende in the back of the head, hard enough to make his eyes cross for a second.

"You should be resting!" he snapped.

"Ow!" Madende squeaked, rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?!" he cried, looking up at him.

"I just told you." Bryn said.

"Damn. But I have to find Jeric and the others!" Madende said, looking down, still rubbing his head.

"Sandra and I can do it. As can any of the others." Bryn said, glaring at him.

"Yea but I can't just sit there doing nothing." Madende said, looking back up at him.

"I don't care, you need to be laying down trying to heal." Bryn said, still staring him down.

"Gerard wants him to come after him. He wants to fight him." Shadow said.

"Fuck him. Madende doesn't need to go. If he wants him to go, then he knows he's hurt and he knows he can beat his ass." Bryn said, looking back at her.

"Still…would you be able to lay in a room, if you were wounded, if Akira had been taken?" Shadow asked quietly.

Bryn glared at her for minute then looked away with a sigh.

"No I wouldn't. But you can't follow my footsteps. Look how many times I've almost died, because I wouldn't allow anyone to help me." he said, looking back at Madende. "Do as I say, not as I do." he added.

"I can't…stand back and do nothing to help…" Madende said, dropping his head, tears forming in his eyes. "I can't do it…" he said again, shaking his head.

Shadow turned her head to the side, hiding her own tears, and closed her eyes, putting a hand over her mouth. She could not stand to see her brother cry. Always so strong for her and her sister, and always standing up for what's right and helping the weak, Madende hardly ever cried. He had to be in some major pain or completely terrified for that boy to cry, and right now, he was caught between both.

"Madende." Bryn said calmly, catching both Shadow's and Eclipse's attention. "You have helped. We only worry about your life. I know where your coming from, I honestly do, but your scaring your sisters." he said walking over to him.

Madende slid down the tree to the ground, hiding his face in his arms, and wincing as he doubled over. Bryn knelt down in front of him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm worried about you. Those breaks can get bad. I've seen how bad they can get." he said quietly.

"I just don't them want to think I abandoned them…left them for dead…" Madende muttered, shaking his head.

"They won't think that, Madende." Bryn said, shaking his head. "Look, I've gotten Jeric and Sandra out of worse situations than this. Just go back to the house and let us take care of this. You can't fight in this condition not to mention, Jeric will kick your ass up one way and down the other." he said, squeezing Madende's shoulder.

Madende looked up and wiped his face, nodding in agreement and sighing sadly.

"I know your worried, but try to relax and get some rest. You need to heal." Bryn said, smiling weakly at him.

Madende nodded and slowly got to his feet, holding his side. Shadow looked sadly up at him as he walked slowly back towards the house, then stopped suddenly looking around.

"What?" Bryn asked.

"Where's Jake?" Madende asked, looking at Shadow.

She and Eclipse glanced around, total confusion written on their faces. Bryn looked around as well, then back at Madende.

"We'll find him. He can't be to far." he said.

Madende nodded and coughed a few times, doubling over and holding his side tighter. Shadow looked at him worriedly and put a hand on his back, gently rubbing it to keep him calm.

"I'll take him back and catch up with you later." she said, looking back at Bryn.

"No, I'm fine. Go with them." Madende said, shaking his head and standing up.

"Are you sure?" Shadow asked, looking at him nervously.

"Yes. Just go. I'll get back." Madende said, turning into his demon form.

Shadow nodded and stepped back as he stretched his wings and jumped into the air, flying back towards the house. Shadow, Bryn and Eclipse watching him until he was completely out of sight, then looked at each other.

"Think he'll be able to land alright?" Eclipse asked quietly.

"I hope…" Shadow muttered, looking back at him. "We should get going." she said, turning and walking off.

"Do you know the way?" Bryn asked.

"No, but I'm following Jake's scent." Shadow replied, looking back over her shoulder.

Bryn nodded and followed after her, Eclipse close behind them.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Awakening to a coughing fit, Jeric opened his eyes and looked around, coughing again. In the cell to his left, Abi and Adam sat, dozing lightly, Abi curled up to Adam, her head on his shoulder. In the cell to his right, Shade sat on the end of his bed, his head down and his elbows resting on his knees. Jeric sat up slowly and coughed again, setting his feet on the ground and sitting still for a few minutes. Shade looked over and smiled weakly at him, leaning back some.

"How's Madende?" Jeric asked, looking at him.

"Worried, in pain, and scared." Shade replied quietly. "I've been trying to keep him calm for the passed half hour, but…he's really worked up." he said, shaking his head.

"He's not coming out here is he?" Jeric asked, looking nervous.

"No. Bryn apparently convinced him to head back to the house and stay there, and he'd take care of us." Shade replied.

"Oh boy…I hope he didn't convince him in a painful way." Jeric muttered, looking towards the door of his cell.

"He didn't. Madende says he himself was on the verge of a break down though." Shade said, looking back at the floor.

"Why?" Jeric asked, looking up at him, worry on his face.

"Because he's worried about you and the rest of us, and he's hurt, and he knows that if he comes out here, you'd be mad at him, but he didn't want us to think he left us for dead." Shade replied quietly.

"Is he talking to you now?" Jeric asked.

"Yea some what. He's on his way back to the house." Shade replied.

"Tell him I said I'm fine and to calm down and get some rest." Jeric said and Shade nodded and fell silent for a minute.

"He said he'd try but can't make any promises." he said looking back at Jeric.

Suddenly, Madende's voice popped into Jeric's head, making him almost jump off the bed and wince from the sudden movement.

_"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to stay behind, but Bryn told me too." _he said telepathically to Jeric.

Jeric put a hand on his side and the other on his chest, as he panted and tried to calm down. Then he thought to himself, "_Its fine, just do what he says. We'll be out of here soon."_ so that Madende could read his mind.

_"Ok…"_ Madende replied a little hesitantly.

"He hates not being able to help the ones he loves." Shade said, looking at Jeric.

"I know." Jeric replied sadly. "But I don't want him here since he's hurt." he said.

"Agreed." Shade replied, nodding.

Falling silent for a few minutes, Shade suddenly jumped to his feet, making Jeric jump again, and grab his side.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, but I'm going to try getting out of here." Shade said, going to the door.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Jeric asked, standing and going to the door. "These things are stronger than hell." he muttered, looking over at Shade.

"Well see, I've learned to pick locks from Madende and Shadow. So…" Shade replied, growing out his claws and sticking his hand through the bars of the door. "If I can get this door unlocked, I may be able to the get the others opened too, and we can make a get away." he said, starting to pick at the lock.

"Ah I see…" Jeric said, watching him.

Shade picked at the lock for a few minutes, until his claw broke and he pulled his hand back, glaring at his hand.

"Damn it…" he muttered, re-growing the nail and starting again.

Jeric laughed lightly and turned back towards the bed and lay back down gently. For another several minutes, Shade picked at the lock until it clicked opened. Smiling, he stood up and gently and silently pushed the door open. However, Gerard hadn't been as dumb as the others who had taken them, and had set up an alarm system on the doors, which went off loudly, making everyone jump violently. Shade covered his ears and hunkered over, while Jeric covered his ears and shivered. Adam and Abi stood breathing quickly looking around frantically and covering their ears, as was Dalila and Jareth.

"One of them is loose!" someone called from the stair case.

Shade looked back at the door before running out of the cell, heading for the other direction. Two men chased after him, following him down the hall. As Shade reached the wall, the jumped and dove out the glass window, hitting the ground and rolling down the steep hill. Shards of glass cut and stabbed him deeply, causing blood to run freely from his arms, face and neck. At the bottom of the hill, Shade staggered to his feet and shook his head to rid himself of the dizziness from rolling down the hill, and looked around, breathing heavily. A deep cut marked his cheek and blood ran down the side of his face. Another one was on the side of his neck, blood running down and soaking the neck of his shirt. His arms were bleeding badly, blood dripping off his fingertips, onto the green grass he was standing in.

"Well hell…" he muttered, looking in all directions. "I don't know where the fuck I'm at…" he grumbled.

Behind him, he noticed a crystal clear looking pond with a dock that ran out almost to the middle of it. However, out the back door of the mansion, ran several men, heading right for him.

"Fuck…" Shade grumbled, his shoulders drooping and rolling his eyes.

Turning into his demon form, Shade jumped into the air and flew off. The men slid to a stop watching him leave, unable to do anything about it. Shade flew way up in the sky, higher than the trees, and looked around, trying to find familiar places so he could find his way home. His wounds were already healed, and all that remained was a faint scar and the dried blood.

"God damn! Where the fuck am I at?!" he yelled, not noticing any familiar land marks or places.

Looking around, he did notice a small cave just outside the grounds of the house and sighed.

"I guess I'm waiting around until they get here." he grumbled to himself, taking off quickly.

Disappearing into the trees, Shade landed silently in a tree and looked around. No one was around and he didn't smell anyone, so he jumped down and ran to the cave, disappearing into its darkness.

**_A/n: well theres the next chappy. hope you liked it :) sorry its so short hehe. well, review for me! LaterZ!_**

SHOUT OUT  
To Abi. i hope i got Jeric and Bryn right. thanx for helpin me with em :)


	9. Back For More

_**Chapter 9: Back for More**_

Laying on his bed, eyes closed and in a light sleep, Madende lay motionless in the dark of his room. He had made a crash landing through his window and landed hard on his back on the floor in the middle of a pool of broken glass, slicing his back to bits, but he managed to get back up on the bed, staining it with his blood. His side was throbbing from the landing, but he was trying to ignore it and trying to be still and sleep. The wind blew gently through the broken window, brushing his hair out of his face and making his shirt ripple lightly over his stomach. Turning his head to the side, Madende groaned and moved his arm up, covering his face.

"Having nightmares, are we?" said a familiar voice.

Madende uncovered his eyes, and looked around. At the foot of his bed, stood Blake, arms crossed and blood stained his face and arms. He glared down at Madende, who sat up slowly, glaring back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to hide the pain in his face.

"Came to find you. You left me with that bastard who almost killed me." Blake growled.

"Isn't that what enemies do?" Madende asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And why are we enemies? I thought we were friends, Madende, that hurts my feelings." Blake said, smiling wickedly.

"Lets see, you're working for Gerard, who took Jeric, Shade, Adam, Mom, and Jareth. Why should I still call you a friend? Friends don't do that. Besides, you turned your back on us when Drac turned us over." Madende said, narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe I was getting them out of the way for something worse that was going to happen." Blake said coldly.

"Right! That's why you picked a fight with me, and kicked me in my bad side." Madende said.

"I didn't know you had a bad side." Blake said, shaking his head.

"Bullshit." Madende said, baring his fangs. "Tell me Blake, what is it you _really_ want?" he asked.

"What I really want?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe revenge for leaving me alone with that thing you call a sister, Serenity." he said.

"She's dead, what's your problem?" Madende asked. "And do I need to remind you again, that you two were the ones who left us?" he asked smirking.

"You turned on us. Why should we have followed?" Blake snapped.

"We didn't do shit! Drac turned Shi and Shadow to get them away from Reko! He turned the rest of us afterward, and you had the option. I'm sure you knew about it before hand, because you and Drac seemed to be buddies." Madende snapped back.

Without warning, Blake jumped forward, pinning Madende down, and straddling his stomach, his knee resting against his side. Madende growled and tried pushing him off, but Blake grabbed his arms and pinned them to the bed above his head.

"I'm sorry, does that hurt?" he asked, moving his knee over, pushing it harder against his side.

"Fuck you!" Madende yelled, tears forming in his eyes, as he fought against Blake's grip.

"No thanks." Blake said, smiling.

"Wasn't a God damned offer!" Madende yelled, lunging forward and sinking his teeth into Blake's shoulder.

Blake yelled out and jumped back, falling off the bed, and ripping Madende's fangs out of his skin. Madende stood up off the bed, spitting out the mouthful of Blake's blood he had, and glared down at him. Blake sat up holding his shoulder, blood running down his arm and forming a small pool on the ground.

"You bastard! That wasn't fair!" he yelled.

"And what was fair about you holding me down?" Madende asked. "You play unfair, so do I." he added, wiping his mouth.

"Lets see how unfair you'll get." Blake said, kicking out at Madende's feet, trying to sweep them out from underneath him.

Madende, however, knowing the move as he uses it anytime he can when he's fighting, jumped and landed on Blake's ankles. Blake yelled out in pain again, as his feet were bent at an awkward angle, making Madende smirk.

"See, I can play dirty." he said as Blake wiggled around, trying to get his feet free.

Using Vampire speed, Madende kicked Blake in the face as he started to sit up and stepped back off of him. Blake held his face, stunned for a minute, then jumped to his feet, swinging at Madende. Ducking, Madende caught his arm and punched him in the stomach, making Blake grunt and double over. Bringing his fist up sharply, Madende hit Blake in the chin, releasing his arm at the same time, causing Blake to fly back off his feet, and hit the ground hard.

"Alright…" Blake said, getting to his feet and rubbing his jaw. "Time to stop fucking around." he said, glaring at Madende.

"Who's fucking around? I'm sure as hell not." Madende growled, taking a fighting stance.

Blake growled and jumped forward, grabbing Madende by the throat and slamming him back against the wall. Madende clenched his teeth and arched his back slightly at the impact, and glared at Blake. Blake glared back and balled his fist, punching him in the jaw, making Madende turn his head away as blood ran from his lip. The cut healed instantly and Blake stood staring at him, stunned.

"How'd you do that?!" he cried.

"It's the Vampire blood, Blake." Madende said, gripping Blake's wrist as he tightened his grip.

"All Vamp's need air though." Blake smirked. "Your not invincible." he muttered, tightening his grip again.

"Never said I was…" Madende wheezed.

If his side hadn't been hurting so bad, Madende would have fought to get free. His side, however, shot bolts of pain throughout his entire body, every time he moved, and it was becoming unbearable. But knowing Blake wouldn't give in this early in the game, Madende knew it was going to be a very long, very painful while before he'd get to rest and be able to relax.

"Lets see here…" Blake muttered, lifting his other hand. "Your hurt, right about…here." he said, his hand hovering inches over Madende's left side.

"Don't…" Madende begged, tears forming in his eyes.

Blake looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, at the pleading sound in Madende's voice. Madende never begged for himself. Only for ones he cares about.

"Please…don't touch my side. Hit me anywhere else, but _don't_ touch my side…" Madende said, shaking his head.

"Well what's the fun in that?" Blake asked. "It's the only way to get you down." he said, smirking.

"There are other ways to bring me down, but I'm begging you right now. Don't touch my side!" Madende said, his voice shaking.

Blake paused and stared at him for minute, raising an eyebrow.

"This is nice…" he smirked, looking Madende over. "I never thought I'd see the day when the great Madende Lee Fox would be begging for _himself._" he said, smiling coldly.

Madende whimpered lightly as Blake moved his hovering hand slightly closer to his side.

"I've heard you beg for your sisters and the others, but never _ever_ for yourself." he taunted.

"This is different…" Madende said, shaking his head. "You hit my ribs and break them, you won't have to worry about me, but the rest of the demons that are close to me will be on your ass like stink on shit…" he muttered, voice still shaking.

"So, your not begging for yourself?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…and…" Madende said, shaking from the pain. "I'm begging for the ones I love." he said, looking at Blake.

"Madende, Madende, Madende." Blake muttered, clicking his tongue and shaking his head. "I don't care about them. Not anymore anyway." he said, smiling.

"You will when they come after you. You think I'm bad? You've never run across Bryn or Jeric on a bad day." Madende said. "I'm the sweetest thing ever to walk this earth compared to those two when they're pissed." he said smiling.

Blake hesitated for a minute, searching Madende's features for any sign of a lie.

"You're just trying to scare me into letting you go." Blake said, growling.

"You only wish…" Madende growled, as Blake pushed his hand closer yet to his side. "I have sparked a fear in you. Your trembling and your heart is racing." he said, smirking.

Not wanting to hear anymore, Blake pulled his hand back and punched Madende in his stomach, just below his ribs. Madende cried out and dropped to his knees as Blake released him. Doubling over on his knees, Madende gripped his side and stomach tighter, tears streaming down his face. Blake stood over him, glaring down at him, his hands clenched into tight fists.

"Get up!" he yelled.

Madende shook his head, coughing roughly. Blake growled and stepped forward.

"I said, get up!" Blake snarled, pulling his foot back, ready to kick him.

Just as his foot was about to connect with Madende's jaw, Madende gripped his ankle and growled deeply. Blake looked down at him, fear spreading across his fast like a rapid rash. Looking up, Madende glared into Blake's icy blue eyes, baring his teeth. Without a word, Madende ripped Blake's foot up in the air, his claws cutting deep into the back of his leg and down to his ankle. Blake yelled out and fell back on the ground as Madende jumped up and on him, punching him continuously in the face. Blake somehow managed to push Madende off and jump to his feet, Madende also standing. Breaking into a run, Blake tried to run into Madende, and drag him back to the ground, but Madende stepped behind the door and opened it quickly. Blake ran head long into it, and stumbled back, holding his nose. Madende shoved the door forward again, catching Blake again, making him back out the door.

"God damn it!" Blake yelled, blood dripping off his chin.

Madende smirked and ran forward, drop kicking Blake in the stomach, with enough force to knock him over the railing. Landing on one foot and catching himself with a hand, Madende slowly stood and jumped up on the railing, keeping his balance and looking down at Blake, who lay motionless on his stomach on the floor below him, surrounded by glass from the coffee table. Pushing himself up slowly, Blake shook his head, glass shards scattering, and got to his feet. Glaring up, his eyes met Madende's, and both growled.

"That hurt Madende." Blake said, smirking coldly.

"And you think I care after what you did to me?" Madende asked.

Blake growled again and turned into his demon form. But before he could fly up to Madende, he leapt from the railing, falling fast and landing hard on Blake, driving his knee into his chest, knocking the wind out of him, both falling to the floor. Madende rolled over and put a hand gingerly on his side, panting, and Blake coughed and gasped, trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him. Madende slowly and tenderly got to his feet, clenching his teeth at the pain that bolted through his entire body. Looking down at Blake, he doubled over and coughed, tasting blood in the back of his throat.

"Fuck…" he muttered to himself, closing his eyes.

Blake suddenly jumped to his feet, and raced for the back door. Madende looked up and followed quickly, but Blake was met with a locked door. Madende smiled and stopped in the door way of the kitchen, and fell against the door frame.

"Think I'm done with you?" he asked, his voice growling hoarse. "You came here and started a fight, so I'm finishing it." he muttered.

Blake turned and looked at him, and the look on his face reminded Madende of a wounded, cornered, scared animal. Blake bolted suddenly, for the cabinet, and Madende noticed he was running for the set of kitchen knives that stood in their case next to the stove. Madende stood up and alert as Blake grabbed the biggest one out, and glared at him.

"Blake, we don't need to fight with weapons. You know I don't carry mine anymore…" he said, becoming worried.

"Exactly. I'll get this over with and be gone before your friends get here." Blake growled.

"They'll track you stupid!" Madende yelled. "Killing me will do nothing to save yourself!" he said loudly.

Suddenly Blake launched the blade at him, but Madende ducked, and it stabbed into the wall just behind him. As he straightened up, Blake appeared in front of him, punching him hard in the side. Screaming in pain, Madende dropped to his knees, and gripped his side tightly. His body was trembling from the pain, and his vision was going blurred as he fought to stay conscious. Blake lifted his pant leg and grabbed a medium sized dagger from its sheath on the side of his leg and ran forward, jumping on Madende. Aiming the dagger down, Blake tried stabbing Madende, but Madende grabbed his wrist and held him off with what little energy he had left. Blake had the dagger aimed at his heart, and Madende felt his arms start to shake as his energy started to run out. Unable to push Blake off this time or get the dagger from him, Madende forced his hand over, to his other shoulder, just as his hands slipped.

Blake drove the dagger deep into Madende's right shoulder, the blade piercing all the way through, and stabbing into the floor below him. Crying out in pain again, Madende clenched his eyes shut, and balled his fists, restraining himself from ripping it out. Opening his eyes, Madende growled deeply and snatched the front of Blake's shirt, baring his overly long fangs. On his other hand, Madende's claws grew out, longer than normal. Touching all his fingers to his thumb, Madende made a makeshift dagger out of his claws, and aimed them right at Blake's heart. Blake's eyes widened, as Madende suddenly lunged his hand forward, his long claws piercing through Blake's skin and running right through his heart. Half of Madende's hand was in his chest, and he could feel the slowing pulse of Blake's heart against his hand.

"You should have stayed gone…" Madende growled, shoving his hand deeper into Blake's chest.

Blood ran from Blake's mouth and dripped onto Madende's face, as his heart stopped and he fell limp over Madende. Shoving his dead body off, Madende took a deep breath, holding it, as he forced himself up. Once he managed to sit up, Madende took several deep breaths and put a hand over his chest, laying a finger on either side of the dagger blade, and tried getting to his feet. Failing the first time, Madende dropped to his knees, dizzy, weak, and in extreme pain. Forcing himself to his feet, Madende stabled himself against the door frame, then slowly made his way up the stairs. But he didn't go back to his room. Instead, he made headed in the opposite direction, forcing himself up the second set of stairs, heading to the third floor. Once at the end of the hall, where the attic trap door was, Madende fell against the wall, as dizziness and blurred vision took over again.

Pushing off the wall, Madende's hand slowly slid down the wall, leaving a smeared, bloody handprint, as he reached for the string to the attic door. Pulling it down, Madende crawled up into the attic, the door closing behind him, and found the farthest corner away from the door and collapsed to his knees. Grabbing the handle of the dagger, he slowly pulled it out of his shoulder, and dropped it on the floor, before falling against the wall, unconscious.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Suddenly collapsing to her knees, Shadow gripped her shoulder, gasping for air, trembling and tears rolling down her cheeks. Eclipse rushed to her side, and put a hand on her shoulder, and pulling her hair out of her face.

"Shadow, you ok?" he asked quickly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bryn asked, looking down at her.

"Something…is wrong…with Madende." Shadow gasped, through sobs.

"Can't be. There was no one at the house when I was there. Shi and Keegen had already left, and the others we're going to find." Bryn said.

"Something…is wrong, somewhere…Madende is hurt badly." Shadow said, gripping her shoulder tightly.

"Of course, his side is fucked up from when Blake kicked him." Bryn said.

"No…this is more than his side." Shadow said, shaking her head.

Shade suddenly raced up, breathless and doubled over, panting heavily and trying to catch his breath. Shadow looked up at him and tried getting to her feet, only to collapse again.

"Blake…wasn't at the…mansion." Blake panted, going over to Shadow.

"What?" Bryn asked looking at him. "How do you know?" he asked.

"Because I stayed around after I got free…and I only saw Gerard, Vicky, and those three bitches that showed up the first night…" Blake panted, hugging Shadow tightly.

"Wait a minute, how did you get out with out the others?" Bryn asked.

"I picked the lock and an alarm went off so I ran. I didn't have time to get the others out, because two men raced down and chased me." Shade said, starting to calm down.

"Why were you bleeding?" Shadow asked, running a hand over the dried blood on Shade's cheek.

"I jumped through a window and rolled down a hill." Shade replied, gaining a glare from Shadow. "It was the only way out. I can't necessarily run through a brick wall." he said, smiling.

"No I guess not." Shadow replied.

"Hang on, Keegen said he had gotten into a fight with Blake just before we left. And it wasn't to far from the house." Eclipse said, looking up at Bryn. "So he _wouldn't_ have been at the mansion."

Bryn stared at him for a minute, then snarled loudly, his fangs growing out. Suddenly he was gone, leaving Shadow, Eclipse, and Shade to stare around with wide eyes, blinking quickly.

"Lets keep moving. We need to get the others…" Eclipse said quietly, standing.

The other two nodded and got to their feet, Shadow almost collapsing again. Shade picked her up and pulled her onto his back, as he and Eclipse flitted off, heading for the mansion.

**_A/n: so sad :( i gonna cry! ...not really. hehe but yea, that's the next chapter! so review for me! LaterZ!_**

SHOUTOUT  
to Abi, duh :P thanks for helping :)


	10. The Hunt For Madende

_**Chapter 10: The Hunt For Madende**_

Racing through the woods, jumping a fence here and the occasional branch there, Bryn raced for the Fox house.

_'What have I done?…'_ he thought to himself. _'Oh God, did I get him killed? I hate my self for this!_' he kept thinking over and over as he ran.

The house finally loomed into view, and Bryn managed to pick up speed. When he reached the house, he raced through the door, only to be met with the strong smell of fresh blood. Covering his nose he saw the shattered coffee table to his right… Then noticed the body in the kitchen. For a split second, Bryn's heart stopped. He slowly walked forward into the kitchen.

_'It can't be…'_ he thought to himself, shaking his head.

As he reached the body, he realized with a sigh of relief, that it wasn't Madende. It was an unknown male demon to him and he figured it was Blake. Looking around he noticed foot prints in the blood heading out of the kitchen toward the stair case. The further up the stairs they went, the fainter they got until they finally disappeared at the top of the stairs. Figuring Madende would have returned to his room, Bryn raced into Madende's room.

"Madende!" he called, looking around.

But there was no sign of him. He smelled more blood, although it was very faint, and noticed the shattered window and the blood stained sheets on Madende's bed. Bryn went to the bathroom and looked. No Madende. Turning he searched the closet, looked under the bed, and looked out the window. Not finding Madende in his room, Bryn quickly left and searched the other rooms the same way. Still no sign of Madende. Racing up the stairs to the third floor, Bryn searched every room on that floor as well, same way. Reaching the end of the hall, with still no sign of Madende, Bryn suddenly noticed the bloody smeared hand print on the wall. Walking over, he ran a finger over it and realized it was still fresh, as it rubbed off on his finger.

Looking up, he noticed the attic door was slightly opened. Grabbing the rope, he pulled it down and pulled down the ladder staircase, and started to crawl up. The smell of blood was stronger up here, and he knew he had found where Madende had gone too. Which made since, really, now that he thought about it. If someone where to come back looking for him or Blake, they'd know he'd more than likely be in his room. Reaching the top of the stairs, Bryn gave his eyes time to adjust to the total darkness of the attic and looked around.

It was completely silent in the attic and completely dark. But Bryn's eyes soon adjusted and he looked around quickly, not seeing Madende anywhere. Then he noticed an outline of a figure slumped against the wall in the farthest corner away from the door. Running over, he kicked something just as he reached the corner, and looked down. Bending down, he picked up the object he had kicked and realized it was a blood soaked dagger. Dropping the dagger, Bryn knelt down and reached out, touching cool skin.

"Madende…" he muttered, listening intently for a heart beat, pulse, or sign of breathing.

But he heard nothing. Dropping his head, Bryn closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek. Looking up, Bryn looked suddenly hopeful at Madende's dark form. He heard something. Something that sounded like a very faint heart beat. Listening intently again, he held his breath, hoping he had heard right. And he had! There it was again, a faint heartbeat. Smiling and sighing with a sigh of relief, Bryn stood and stepped over Madende, so he could pick him up without touching his bad side. Kneeling down again, Bryn slipped a hand under Madende's legs and wrapped one around his upper back, and started to pick him. But Madende was conscious enough to be aware of pain, and groaned loudly, stiffening his back some.

"Madende, its ok. It's me, Bryn." Bryn said calmly, and Madende relaxed again, allowing Bryn to pick him up.

Quickly walking to the door, Bryn looked down at the ladder stair case, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well…this ought to be interesting…" he muttered, looking down at Madende.

Turning with his back to the door, Bryn slowly and very carefully lowered his foot, stepping down on the first rung. Making sure he had his balance, Bryn slowly lowered his other foot to the second rung. It took several minutes and a few minor slips, before Bryn reached the bottom of the ladder and stepped safely on the floor. His arm was becoming soaked. Looking down, Bryn looked for the reason why, and realized where the bloody dagger had come from. A deep stab wound marked Madende's right shoulder, and his blood was running down Bryn's arm, dripping onto the floor.

Not wanting to move him anymore than he already had, Bryn took Madende to the closest spare room, and laid him down, very gently on the bed. Going to the bathroom, Bryn grabbed a towel and tried to stop the bleeding in Madende's shoulder. Grabbing his phone from his pocket, Bryn quickly dialed Sandra's number and put the receiver to his ear, still holding the towel on Madende's shoulder.

_"Hello?_" a females voice came on the other line.

"Sandra, I need you at the Fox house!" Bryn said quickly.

_"Why? What happened?" _Sandra asked, becoming worried.

"Just get here, I'll tell you …for Madende's sake." Bryn said, then closed the phone, applying more pressure to Madende's shoulder.

Fear sparked in her, Sandra jumped up from the couch and gathered all her medical things and darted out the door, turning into her demon form as she went.

Bryn looked sadly down at Madende, as he held the towel to his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered, shaking his head. "I should have let you come with us…"

He looked Madende over to see if there were any other wounds he needed to try and stop from bleeding, but he didn't see any. He noticed, however, Madende's right hand was completely stained with blood, all the way up to his wrist. Bryn raised an eyebrow and lifted his hand, looking at it more closely.

"So…that's how you killed him…" he muttered, realizing by the scent, that it was Blake's blood on his hand.

Suddenly, the door down stairs slammed, and Bryn became very alert and sat up straight. Listening, he could hear someone running around down stairs, looking in each room. His phone suddenly rang out, with a text message from Sandra.

'_Where are you?'_ it read.

Bryn quickly typed back, _'third floor'_, and looked back at Madende. The foot steps from down stairs grew louder, as Sandra raced up the stairs to the third floor. Running down the hall, she quickly found the room that they were in and slid around the corner.

"Dear God, what happened here?" she asked, walking over to Madende, and looking down at him.

"He got jumped and hit in his side several times." Bryn said, remaining where he was. "Then stabbed." he added, pulling the towel back.

Sandra looked Madende over, still breathing hard from running and flying, and gently lifted his shirt.

"Someone wrapped his side up." she said, growing out her claws.

"More than likely one of his sisters." Bryn said, as Sandra swiftly ran her claw down the front of Madende's shirt, ripping it open.

"I'd say so. They did a damn good job of it too." Sandra said, looking the wrapping over as she pulled his shirt aside.

Bryn nodded as Sandra gently laid her claw on the top of the wrap. Very gently, she pulled her hand down, her claw cutting through the bands of wrap, which popped lightly as they came undone. Sandra then very gently pulled the wrap away, incase there had been an open wound with dried blood on it, but there wasn't. There was only a hug, nasty looking bruise that covered his whole side and part of his stomach. Bryn stared at his side for several seconds, then shook his head.

"Oh my God." Sandra said, cringing.

"Be thankful that's all it is." Bryn said, looking up at her. "He could have ribs poking out of his skin." he muttered, looking back at Madende's side.

Sandra nodded, then looked at Madende's shoulder.

"That's still bleeding, right?" she asked.

"Yes." Bryn muttered.

Sandra nodded and started digging through her bag of medical supplies, and pulled out a syringe with purple fluid in it. Bryn looked over at her and shuddered visibly, then looked away from the needle. Sandra pulled the cap off with her mouth, and squeezed it slightly, to remove the air bubbles, a tiny amount of the serum squirting out. Grabbing Madende's arm, she gently inserted the needle into his vein and pushed all the serum into his arm. Bryn shuddered again, and shook his head, as Sandra pulled the needle back and put the cap back on, dropping it into her bag.

"Alright, that should stop the bleeding and help him heal quicker." she said, looking back at Madende. "As for his side, I'm going to have to use demon energy…" she muttered.

Holding her hands over Madende's side, Sandra began to use her demon energy, and her hands started to glow purple. Bryn watched her, as she closed her eyes, then looked at Madende, who began to move some and groan. Putting his hand on Madende's shoulder, Bryn looked at his side. The bruise was fading, but didn't go completely away, as Sandra lowered her hands and looked at him.

"Why did you stop?" Bryn asked.

"I can't heal bones very well. I fixed his minor fractures and some other small things, but his breaks will have to wait until he wakes up and I can give him something to drink." Sandra replied, looking at Madende's side.

Bryn nodded and looked back at Madende, who had fallen still again, but his breathing was more pronounced now. Sandra disappeared to the bathroom for a minute, and came back with a warm, wet washcloth. Madende's head was turned to the side, and Sandra gently hooked her fingers under his chin and wiped away the blood that stained the corners of his mouth and chin.

"Can we move him enough to get this wet shirt off of him?" Bryn asked, looking up at her.

"Yes." Sandra said, nodding. "He will still be very sore, but not near as bad as before." she added, gently releasing Madende's face.

Bryn nodded and stood up.

"I'll lift him, you pull his shirt off and put a towel down where he's bled on the bed." he said.

"Alright, hang on." Sandra said, returning to the bathroom.

She came back with a thick towel that looked somewhat like a beach towel, and unfolded it half way, leaving half of it still folded. When she reached the bed, Bryn gently slipped his arm back under Madende's shoulders, and lifted him up. Madende groaned again, and his face showed his pain, as Bryn used his free arm to cut the sleeve of Madende's shirt. Sandra quickly lay down the towel, then did as Bryn had, and cut the sleeve of Madende's shirt with her claw and pulled it away from him.

"It's alright, Madende." Bryn said quietly as he lay Madende's back down, who was very weakly struggling.

Madende fell still again, his face falling back to the side, this time facing Bryn. Bryn stood and went to the closet, digging around in it for a second. Sandra looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"He's going to get cold." Bryn muttered, stepping back, and closing the door.

He had a fairly thick blanket in his arms and walked back to the bed, unfolding it along the way. Sandra quickly but gently pulled off Madende's shoes and set them on the floor beside the bed. Bryn tossed the blanket over Madende, and pulled it up to his shoulders, very gently tucking it in around him, while Sandra worked to cover his feet. When Madende was completely covered, Bryn turned and pulled the chair that was in the room closer to the bed and sat down.

"I'll stay here for a while incase he needs me, but I'm going to go in the room right next to here, and lay down." Sandra said quietly.

Bryn nodded to her, and got comfortable in his chair, knowing he'd be there for a while, as Sandra left the room. Going into the room next to Madende's, Sandra lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a while, before falling into a light sleep. Bryn kept his eyes on Madende, who after a while, remained still and slept…

**_A/n: so yea...there's the next chapter. it made me cry :( but it all be ok. :) hope you liked it!! Review for me!! LaterZ!!_**

Shout out  
to Abi :) thanx for you help :D


	11. The Mansion

_**Chapter 11: The Mansion**_

Shade led the others back to Gerard's mansion, and now they stood outside it, hiding in tree branches, hidden behind leaves. Shi and Keegen had caught up to them, but they still hadn't seen Jake. Shi was knelt down in branch in a separate tree from the others, when Keegen jumped over, startling her slightly and almost loosing balance.

"You're almost as jumpy as Adam." he remarked, smiling weakly.

"Sorry, I was thinking on how to get in." Shi said, looking back at the house.

"We can always go through the window where I jumped out." Shade hissed from the tree across from her.

"They'd have guards there by now." Shi said, shaking her head.

"So. Not many guards can fit there." Shade said. "Besides, they're not demons or anything." he added, shrugging.

"I'm half way debating just walking through the front door." Keegen muttered, and Shi nodded.

"I've been thinking about that too, but I don't know what they'll do to the others." Shi said, looking back at him.

"Lets just run in and slit up." Shadow said. "That's always worked before." she added shrugging.

"Yea but before we've always had Madende…" Shi mused.

"Well you have me now, and Jake's already in there." Keegen said, standing.

"You two do make up for him." Shi smiled, also standing. "Through the front door it is." she added, jumping down.

"Sweet!" Shade and Shadow said, also jumping down.

Eclipse and Keegen followed, landing right beside Shi as they all hunkered down and ran silently over to the door. As they reached the door, Keegen kicked it in, and everyone ran in. The main room was empty and silent. However, the further in they went into the house, the weaker they seemed to get.

"What the hell is going on?" Keegen asked, bending down, placing his hands on his knees.

"I don't know. Its like our energy is being drained…" Shi muttered, leaning against a wall.

Shade and Shadow also slumped against a wall and looked around. Eclipse leaned against the wall next to Shi and looked at her.

"Well…this is going to make things more difficult." Shade muttered. "No wonder I felt odd earlier…" he added, shaking his head.

"We'll manage, come on." Keegen said, standing and slowly walking off.

"Keegen are you going to be ok?" Shi asked.

"I have to be to get Adam out of here." he muttered, looking over his shoulder at her.

Shi nodded sadly and looked around.

"Shade, Eclipse, go with him. Shadow and I will go that way and try to find a way to the basement." Shi said, walking over to her sister.

"You can't go alone." Eclipse said, shaking his head.

"Eclipse, now is not the time to start panicking." Shi said, shaking her head. "I can take care of myself, and you have to know that." she added, looking back at him.

"But-" he started, but Shi cut him off.

"No buts. Just go with the boys and find Jake. Shadow and I will be fine." she said, smiling at him.

Sighing, Eclipse nodded and turned back to the others, as Shi and Shadow turned and ran down a dark hallway, disappearing in the blackness.

XxXxXxXxXx X

Shi and Shadow raced up the dark hallway of Gerard's mansion, looking in every door that was open. It had been silent except for the sounds of their feet, but now a soft humming covered their noises. Shi and Shadow continued up the hall, ignoring their growing feeling of weakness, and spotted an open door, where a little light filtered out. Slowing to a silent walk, they approached the door. Peering around the corner, they noticed it was Gowin, Gerard's main man. He was sitting in a tub of cold water, with his clothes still on, humming a unfamiliar tune.

A noise up ahead distracted Shi and Shadow, and they looked ahead, and ran passed the door. Shi slid to a stop at the end of the hall and noticed that another hall stretched to the left and right. Sighing, she shook her head and tried to catch her breath.

"I think we're lost, Shadow…" she muttered.

Shadow didn't respond. Shi looked up and around, but her sister was no where to be seen.

"Shadow?" she called, looking all around.

A muffled cry came from the room they had just passed, and Shi looked back at it. The sounds of splashing water reach her sensitive ears, and she raced back down the hall towards the door. Just as she reached the door, Shadow was slammed against the wall, as Gowin kissed her full on the lips. Shadow was struggling to get free, trying to push him off, and kicking her feet, but he was much stronger and bigger than she was. Shi turned and flitted up the hall. She remembered passing through a kitchen, and since she didn't have any useful weapons on her, and she couldn't turn into her demon form, she needed something. Coming into the kitchen, Shi found a drawer full of kitchen knives.

"Tired of every mother fucker we run across trying to rape us!" she growled, grabbing the biggest knife she could find.

Flitting back down the hall, Shi made it back to the room in no time. As she race through the door, she realized that Gowin had ripped Shadow's shirt off and it lay in the floor, ripped in half. Shi growled and stepped forward.

"Get off of her!" she yelled, but Gowin completely ignored her.

Jumping forward, Shi held the blade tightly to Gowin's throat and growled deeply.

"I said, get off of her…" she growled in his ear, and Gowin froze.

Shadow moved to the back of the tub, and shivered, trying to catch her breath. Gowin moved quick for a human, and turned away from the blade, grabbing Shi's wrist and aiming the point straight at Shadow's bare back. Shi used all her vampire strength to stop him from pushing the blade any farther, and stabbing Shadow.

"Shadow! Get out of the tub!" she cried, bracing a foot against the outside of the tub.

Shadow unwillingly fell out of the tub, drained of all energy from fighting off Gowin for so long. Shi took this opportunity to bite down on Gowin's hand as hard as she could, hearing his bone snap.

"Ah!" Gowin cried, ripping his hand from her mouth. "You little biting bitch!" he growled, grabbing her under her arms and throwing her into the tub with him.

As she hit the water, Shi lost grip on the knife. Gowin pounced immediately, pinning her to the bottom of the tub. Shi gripped his arm with one of her hands and felt around for the knife with the other.

"Stop it! Let her go!" Shadow cried weakly, trying to get up.

Drained of all her energy, Shadow collapsed back on the wet floor. Shade and Keegen suddenly rounded the corner, Eclipse close behind.

"Hey!" Keegen snapped, running forward.

Shi's hand suddenly shot out of the water, blade in hand, and slashed across Gowin's chest. Howling in pain, Gowin fell back, just as Keegen attacked him, flipping the tub over. Water spilled everywhere, and Shi slid out on her side across the ground, coughing.

"Shi, are you alright?!" Eclipse yelled, racing forward to her.

Shi coughed and sat up as he pulled her to her feet, and hugged her tightly, rubbing her arms and back.

"I think…" she muttered, gasping still.

They both looked back at Keegen, who was sitting on top of Gowin, beating him with his fists.

"I'll teach you to fuck with my friends! I'll rip your dick off and shove it clean up your ass!" he growled, continuously hitting Gowin.

Eclipse raised and eyebrow and looked at Shi, who looked back at him. Shade ran over to Shadow, pulling his shirt off as he went, and knelt down beside her, pulling her up. Pulling the shirt on over her head, Shade pulled Shadow to her feet and hugged her tightly, as she shivered violently against him. Shi too was shivering, and looked back at Keegen, who had stopped beating on Gowin and stood. Walking back over to Shi, he looked down at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked, taking the kitchen knife from her.

"Yea." Shi said, nodding.

Keegen nodded and went to Shadow and Shade, to check on them.

"How is she?" he asked Shade, looking at him.

"Weak and cold. But I think she'll be ok." Shade replied, rubbing Shadow's arms, trying to warm her.

Shi gasped suddenly behind him, and jumped back. Keegen and Eclipse turned to see Gowin getting to his feet. Before Eclipse could move, Keegen tossed the blade up, catching the very tip of if with his fingers, and threw it as hard as he could. The blade dug itself deep into Gowin's forehead, making a crunching noise as it pierced through his skull. Shi, Eclipse and Shade stared in shock at Gowin's body as it hit the floor with a loud _thud_, then looked back at Keegen.

"He won't be waking up from that one." Keegen muttered, shaking his head.

"I hope not." Eclipse said, looking back at Gowin.

"Lets go before more people show up." Keegen said, looking at all of them and walking to the door.

Shade nodded and bent, picking Shadow's legs up. She hugged his neck tightly and laid her head against his shoulder. Eclipse lead Shi out of the room, holding her close to him, while Keegen lead the way.

"I thought you could take care of yourself." Eclipse muttered, looking straight ahead.

"Don't start…" Shi said, coughing lightly.

"Well…" Eclipse started, but Shi pulled away from him.

"I slip up once, and you go off thinking I can't take care of myself." she growled, walking ahead of him, towards Keegen.

"Shi, come here, please." Eclipse called, chasing after her.

Crossing her arms tightly over her chest, Shi shivered, and walked passed Keegen, who grabbed her and pulled her back to him.

"You're going to freeze to death if you don't warm up." he muttered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"At this point I really don't care." Shi muttered, looking away. "Can't do anything about it anyway. I can't use my demon energy to warm myself." she grumbled.

"Stay with Eclipse. Let his body heat warm you." Keegen said, looking down at her.

"I'm not happy with him right now." Shi said, her eyes narrowing.

"So I heard." Keegen said, looking back ahead.

They had reached the end of the hall way, where Shi was earlier, and looked down both hallways.

"Which way do you think we should go?" Keegen asked.

"I don't know. I was up here earlier and I don't know which way to go. They both look the same." Shi muttered, shrugging.

"Shi, please. Come here." Eclipse said, stopping beside her.

Keegen and Shi looked at him, before Shi turned away, shivering again.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Eclipse said, hooking a finger under her chin and making her look back at him.

"No, its not ok. You have to trust me. You can not protect me from everything." Shi said, looking at him. "And I don't need you jumping my ass every time I slip up." she added, pulling her head away and looking back down the hall.

"I wasn't jumping your ass!" Eclipse cried.

"Sure sounded like it to me." Shi growled.

"I promise, I wasn't. I was just scared that you were hurt." Eclipse said, stepping in front of her and Keegen.

Keegen continued to watch him silently, as Shi looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry, really I am. I wasn't trying to snap I promise." Eclipse begged, holding out his arms to her.

Keegen looked down at Shi, and raised an eyebrow, as she thought it through for a minute. She shook her head and stepped forward, Keegen's arm slipping off her shoulders.

"I'll forgive you this time…" she muttered, as Eclipse wrapped his arms around her.

Keegen smiled and looked around.

"I say we go…left." he said, looking down the hall.

"Then we go left." Shi said, and Eclipse walked with her down the hall after Keegen.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Finally finding the way into the basement, Jake ran as fast as he could down the long hall way. The jail cells finally came into his sight and he slid to a stop beside the first one. It was empty. But in the next one, Jeric lay motionless on the bed, sleeping lightly.

"Jeric!" he hissed, going to the door.

Jeric bolted up in the bed, wincing roughly as he did, and looked at Jake.

"Jake!" he said, gently getting out of the bed and going to the door. "Where are the others?" he asked.

"Close. They'll be coming around any second now." Jake said, looking over in the next cell.

Abi and Adam sat on the edge of the bed, also sleeping. Abi's arms were wrapped tightly around Adam's sides, and her face buried in his neck. Her face was wet with tears, and she shivered lightly. Adam's arm was draped over her shoulders, his head turned away from her, eyes closed and breathing lightly. Running over to the cage door, Jake gripped the bars and pulled against the door.

"There are alarms on the doors. If you pull it open, they'll go off and you'll have the same problem Shade did." Jeric warned, going to the wall and looking in at Abi and Jake.

"Abi!" Jake cried, making both Adam and Abi jump.

Abi looked over at the door, and her face lit up instantly.

"Jake!" she cried, jumping up and racing over to the door.

Slipping her arms through the bars, she hugged him tightly through the door, tears rolling down her face again.

"Jake, I've missed you so much!" she cried, as Jake hugged her back through the door.

"I know, I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner. "Jake said, fighting the tears in his eyes.

"Don't be, just get us out of here." Abi said, looking up at him.

"I don't know where the alarm system is, so I can shut it down." Jake said, looking around.

"Throw the whole circuit." Jeric suggested. "That'll shut it off." he added, smirking.

Nodding, Jake started to pull away from Abi, when the others slid down the stairs. Looking back, Jake sighed as Keegen and Shade ran over.

"Adam!" Keegen cried, stopping beside Jake.

"You're here!" Adam cried, running over. "You have no idea how much I've missed you." he said, smiling through the bars.

"Yea I do." Keegen smiled, sticking a hand through the bars and rubbing the side of Adam's face.

Adam put a hand over Keegen's and closed his eyes. Shade ran over to the circuit box and looked back at the others. Shi and Shadow huddled together off to the side, shivering and dripping wet.

"Ready?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Everyone nodded. Keegen grabbed one of Adam's hands and looked back at him. Shade nodded and grabbed the switch, throwing it down. The lights went out instantly, throwing them into total darkness.

"Lets get these doors open." he said, running over to Jeric's door and starting to pick the lock.

Upstairs, Gerard growled as the power went out.

"God damn it! Someone get down to those cells!" he yelled, jumping to his feet. "Where is Gowin?!" he snapped as one of his men ran through the door.

"We haven't seen him since earlier." the man said, bowing to him.

"Well you better get to finding him! And get some men down there! The Fox's are here!" he yelled.

"Yes Sir!" the man yelled, racing off.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked as she walked up with her two sisters.

"The Fox's are here!" Gerard snapped, looking back at her.

"Gerard!" Vicky called, running in. "Gowin's dead." she said, stopping beside him.

"What?! How?!" he yelled, looking at her.

"Knife through the forehead." Vicky said, looking at Sarah, Hannah, and Paige.

Gerard growled and looked back at the three.

"Alright, you four go search the place. I'm going to the basement to see what's going on." he said, starting down the walk way.

The girls nodded and took off.

In the basement, Shade got Jeric's door open and stood back as he walked out.

"How is Madende?" he asked, looking at him.

Shade stopped and dropped his head.

"Shade! How is Madende?!" he yelled.

"I don't know…" Shade said quietly, looking up at him. "His mind went black about an hour ago, and I haven't been able to pick anything up since." he said.

"Where is Bryn?" Jeric asked, looking around. "I was sure he'd be here." he added.

"He left when I told him Blake wasn't here…" Shade muttered.

Jeric looked at him, fear taking over his face.

"What is he thinking?" he asked quickly.

Shade was silent for a minute, listening to Bryn's thoughts.

"His exact thoughts are…_Dear God what have I done?"_ he said quietly, looking up at Jeric.

Jeric's eyes widened and he turned away, trying to shimmer.

"What the hell…Why can't I shimmer?" he asked, looking back at Shade.

"The house drains the demon energy out of us." Keegen said, looking back at him.

He was holding Adam close to himself, as Jake had pulled the door off its hinges and was holding Abi tightly.

"How did you get out earlier?" Jeric asked, looking back at Shade.

"Through the window at the end of the hall." Shade said, pointing down the hall.

"I'm going back. I have a bad feeling. Will you be ok?" he asked.

"Of course. Just go." Shade said, nodding.

Jeric nodded and jogged down the hall to the window, jumping up and pulling himself gently out of the window. Once he was outside and a distance away from the house, he felt his energy coming back slowly, and shimmered off, leaving the others to battle with Gerard and his minions.

**_A/n: uh oh...eh heh, so Jeric knows something bad is up...what will he do? Hang around for the next chapter and find out! Review for me!!! LaterZ!_**

SHOUT OUT!!  
to Abi of course :P thanx for sticking with me :)


	12. Last Whispers

_**Chapter 12: Last Whispers**_

Jeric shimmered onto the doorstep of the Fox house, and coughed roughly a few times, before going through the door. The smell of blood hit him instantly, although he wasn't able to make out who's blood it was. Like Bryn, the first thing he noticed was the shattered coffee table to his right, then the body in the kitchen floor. Running into the kitchen, he was extremely relieved to see it was Blake, and noticed the foot prints in blood, this time to sets.

"Madende?!" he yelled, running up the stairs.

He raced through the door to their bedroom, and saw the bloody bed and the shattered window. Heart racing, and ignoring the sharp pains in his side, Jeric turned from the bedroom and ran down the hall.

"Bryn?! Madende?! Anyone?!" he yelled.

"Jeric! Up here!" came Sandra's voice from the third floor.

Running up the stairs to the third floor, he met Sandra at the top of the stairs. She looked heart broken and worried, and stepped to the side as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Where is he?" he asked breathlessly.

" In there." she said quietly, pointing to the open door.

Jeric briskly walked into the room, and his eyes instantly fell on Madende's still from in the bed, head facing away from him. Bryn looked up from his chair, and stood, slowly walking around the side of the bed. Mixed emotions flooded Jeric as he looked down at Madende, dried blood covering his chest, and his stomach still bruised.

"What happened?" he asked, looking back at Bryn.

"Well…" Bryn said, hesitating slightly. "He was attacked by Blake here at the house."

"Why was he here at the house?" Jeric asked, beginning to shake with rage.

"I told him to stay put." Bryn replied.

"Why?" Jeric asked, glaring at Bryn.

"He was hurt." Bryn said, looking back at Jeric.

"NOW LOOK AT HIM!" Jeric yelled, pointing to Madende's still form.

"Jeric, I had no idea Blake would come back looking for him." Bryn said calmly, shaking his head. "And I knew if he went out to the mansion with the rest of us, he'd get hurt worse, and you'd be pissed at both of us." he added.

Jeric suddenly jumped forward, punching Bryn roughly in the chest. But Bryn didn't step back, or even try to fight back, instead he just stood there while Jeric hit him two more times. Sadness overtaking his rage, Jeric collapsed against Bryn's chest, tears falling from his eyes and rolling down his face. Bryn looked sadly down at him and put his hands on his shoulders, as Jeric cried, leaning against him.

"He's going to be ok, Jeric." he said calmly. "Sandra stopped his bleeding and healed his ribs the best she could. He'll just need some rest." he added quietly.

Jeric nodded and tried to calm himself, but failed.

"You have no idea how bad I feel about this…if I had known it would have been safer for him to go, I would have let him come with." Bryn said, looking over at Madende.

Jeric pushed away from Bryn some and coughed roughly. Bryn looked down at him, worried, as Sandra poked her head around the door.

"Jeric, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine…" Jeric muttered, wiping his face and looking at Madende.

"You sure?" Sandra asked, stepping around the door. "I have things with me, I can give you something." she pressed.

"I said I'm fine." he repeated, walking over and sitting gently on the bed beside Madende.

Sandra and Bryn looked at each other. Bryn sighed and shook his head, slowly walking to the door.

"I'm going to go clean up a little downstairs." he said, looking back at Jeric.

Jeric nodded, but didn't reply or look back at him. Turning, Bryn walked out of the door, Sandra following.

"I'll help.." she said quietly, following him downstairs.

Jeric gently brushed some of Madende's bangs from his face, and grabbed his hand. Madende's breathing was light, like he was sleeping, but his face still showed signs of pain from time to time. His skin was cooler than normal, but not to terribly cold.

"Look at you, Madende…" he whispered, looking him over. "Blood everywhere…hurt again…you're cold…what am I going to do with you?…"

Madende's hand twitched lightly, and his fingers slowly and lightly curled around Jeric's hand. Smiling weakly, Jeric gently rubbed the side of Madende's face with the back of his fingers. Fresh tears formed his eyes, as he looked Madende over again, noticing the scar on his right shoulder, where he had been stabbed.

"You have blood all _over_ you." Jeric said, running his hand over the dried blood on Madende's shoulder. "I'm going to clean you up some." he said, gently standing.

Madende groaned weakly, as Jeric's hand slipped from his.

"I'll be right back, I promise." Jeric said, gently touching the side of Madende's face.

Turning, he quickly walked into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, soaking it in warm water, and headed back into the bedroom. He gently sat back down where he was, and grabbed Madende's hand again, who in return, gently curled his fingers back around his hand. Smiling again, Jeric gently leaned over him and began cleaning the blood off his shoulder. It wiped off easily with the warm water, and soon his whole chest was cleaned. He'd even managed to clean Madende's right hand one handed, and lay the washcloth on the bedside table. Grabbing the blanket, Jeric pulled it back up to Madende's shoulders, keeping his one hand in his own, and rubbing his thumb over the back of Madende's hand.

Jeric remained where he was for the next hour or so, very gently changing positions once, so that he was laying next to Madende, to keep him warm, but being extremely careful of his side.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Just as the others had been freed, Gerard's fighters flooded into the basement. But unable to see, they were slow, and easy to attack by the demons and vampires waiting silently in the dark. Shi and Shadow stayed well out of way, huddled together in a corner, away from the fighting, trying to warm themselves. Once or twice a fighter saw their eyes glowing and tried making their way over to them, but Adam, Shade, or Eclipse stopped them. Once everything had settled, and the fighters were all dead, or had ran, Eclipse and Shade made their way over to the girls.

"You guys ok?" Shade asked, kneeling down beside them.

"Yea…Just c-cold…" Shadow muttered through chattering teeth.

"Maybe we should send them back to the house with one of the boys." Eclipse muttered, looking at Shade.

"I'll take them." Dalila offered, walking over.

Shade nodded and picked Shadow back up as Eclipse lifted Shi to her feet. Adam looked up at Keegen, who was leaning against him.

"Maybe we should go back too." he muttered.

"No I'm fine." Keegen said, shaking his head.

"Keegen, you're to weak to fight. I don't want you too." Adam said, worry in his voice and showing on his face.

Keegen looked down at him and smiled weakly. Eclipse walked over to them, Shi wrapped tightly in his arms, shivering violently.

"Dalila can't carry both girls, and neither of them can walk very well. Will one of you carry one back to the house?" he asked.

"I would. But-" Adam started but Keegen cut him off.

"I'll be fine once we get out of the house." he said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked, looking up at him.

"The house drains our energy, but once you get out of it, some of it comes back on its own." shade said, as he helped Shadow onto Dalila's back.

"There's your answer." Keegen said, smiling at Adam. "I'll be fine." he added, gently kissing his forehead.

"Alright." Adam said, nodding. "I can carry Shi then." he added looking back at Eclipse.

Eclipse nodded and looked down at Shi.

"I'll walk you to the window, and help you out. Once you guys are out, go back to the house, and wait for us. We'll catch up soon." he said.

"Eclipse, I'd rather you come with us." Shi muttered, shivering and looking up at him.

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you getting warm before you get sick." he said, starting to walk to the window.

Adam, Keegen, and Dalila followed. When they reached the window, Keegen was the first to climb out, and reached back through to pull Adam up. Eclipse lifted Shi up to him, and smiled as she looked sadly back down at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok. I'll catch up." he said and she nodded.

"Shadow, give me your hands and I'll pull you up." Keegen said, holding out his hands to her.

Shadow grabbed his hands and he easily lifted her out into the warm air, as Dalila hugged Eclipse.

"You be careful, you hear?" she said, looking at him.

"I will be. I have Jake, Abi, Shade, and Jareth with me, I'll be good." he said, smiling.

Dalila nodded and jumped up, grabbing the window sill and pulling herself through. Shade walked over and looked up at Shadow, who was curled up to Keegen, shivering.

"I love you." he said, smiling.

"I l-l-ove you t-too…" Shadow replied, teeth still chattering and tried to smile.

"Eclipse, be careful please…I love you." Shi said, tears in her eyes.

"I will be and I love you too." Eclipse replied, blowing a kiss to her.

Shi smiled weakly and pretended to catch it and put it in her pocket.

"I'll save it for a rainy day." she whispered, as Adam picked her up.

"Lets go." he said, looking at Dalila, as Keegen helped Shadow back onto her back.

Nodding, they all took off, disappearing into the woods as Gerard's minions ran out, surrounding the house.

"We need to get upstairs." Eclipse said, looking at Shade.

Shade nodded and turned back to the others. Jareth stood with Abi and Jake, listening.

"Someone is coming." Jake said, looking at Eclipse and Shade as they walked up.

Abi looked towards the stairs, as the door opened.

"Run." Shade hissed, and they all turned and raced for the window.

"Why are you running?!" Gerard asked, racing after them.

As they all jumped out the window, Gerard's minions surrounded them. Jake grabbed one of the men's hands and snapped the bones in his wrist as he reached to grab Abi. The man howled in pain and stumbled back, his companions grabbing him and pushing him to the back of the group.

Jumping out the window last, Jareth held up his arms, and closed his eyes. He could feel his energy coming back little by little already, just by stepping out of the house. Fire suddenly flicked to life, starting at his feet, and surrounded Abi, Jake, Shade, Eclipse and himself, making Gerard's minions jump back in surprise. Gerard himself, fell back through the window, at feeling the sudden heat wave push against his face. Jareth opened his eyes, and held his arms further out away from himself, and the fire ring widened. Even though the flames licked at the sides of the mansion, there were no burn marks left, nor did it catch fire. Jareth turned back towards the mansion, and lowered his hands, while taking a few steps back, as Gerard finally pulled himself through the window.

Again, the fire ring widened, pushing the men back further yet from them, allowing Abi, Jake, Eclipse, and Shade to step back out of the way. Gerard stood, and faced Jareth, glaring at him, as Jareth smirked back at him.

"Where are the rest of you?" Gerard asked. "Where's Madende?" he asked, looking around.

"Madende won't be coming. You'll have to deal with me." Jareth said, crossing his arms. "Isn't that what you wanted anyway? Me?" he asked, looking at Gerard.

"You and Dalila." Gerard agreed, nodding.

"What do you want with Dalila?" Jareth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you see…" Gerard started, smiling evilly. "She has quite a bounty on that pretty little head of hers, for surviving the attack of the most feared demon in your world." he said, shrugging casually.

"You want her, so you can kill her, and get rich?" Jareth asked, growling.

"Something like that." Gerard said, nodding.

"You money hungry bastard!" Jake growled suddenly, making Abi, Eclipse and Shade jump.

Gerard laughed and looked at him.

"A bit defensive, are we?" he asked.

"That's not even the worst of it." Jareth said, shaking his head.

Gerard looked at him with raised eyebrows. Jareth glared back and knelt down, holding his hand out over the ground.

"You're going to make this easy on me, you know." Gerard said mockingly.

"What do you mean?" Jareth asked, looking back up at him.

"Lets see, you're still weak from my house, you're using a lot of energy as it is keeping this fire going, and here you are about to use more on your pet plants." Gerard said smiling. "How much more easier can it get?" he asked.

"Not any at all." Jareth said, shaking his head. "You're a human, so you have _no_ idea how much energy a demon possesses." he said, smirking,.

Gerard's eyes widened and he watched Jareth closely as he laid his hands on the ground and looked back down. Small vines curled out of the ground and wrapped around his hands, making him smile weakly. Gerard felt the ground under his feet move and stepped back, smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Jareth asked, not even looking up.

"You missed." he replied calmly.

"You shouldn't be so quick to underestimate a plant." Jareth said, shaking his head.

Gerard started to say something, but froze when he felt something slither across his feet. Looking down, his heart stopped when he saw several vines coiling themselves up around his legs. Jareth smiled and looked up, standing slowly. The small vines that had wrapped around his hands from the ground, now slowly coiled up his arms like leafy snakes. Abi, Jake, Shade, and Eclipse started in shock at him and Gerard, as the vines wound around both of them. But the didn't seem to be doing any harm to Jareth, but Gerard was jumping from time to time.

"You haven't met my razor leaf friend yet, have you?" Jareth asked, smiling, as one of his vines traced across Gerard's arm, cutting it deeply.

Gerard clenched his teeth and groaned in pain, looking at Jareth. Jareth's smile widened as Gerard winced and tried to pull away from the vines, but they only tightened around him, constricting him.

"The more you pull, the tighter they get." he warned.

"Get them off of me!" Gerard yelled, panic covering his voice.

"Don't think so." Jareth said, shaking his head.

He held up his hand, and yet another set of vines sprouted from the ground and wound around him. They worked their way up his body, and slithered into the cuts the razor vines had made. Abi shuddered and turned away, hiding her face in Jake's chest, while Shade and Eclipse made a disgusted face. Gerard yelled out and tried pulling them back out of his wounds, but failed.

"Not going to work either." Jareth said. "And of course, you already know about my beautiful but deadly friend, the rose vine." he said, as a rose vine shot up beside him.

"Jareth, please. I'll leave you alone! I'll disappear and not ever come back, please, just let me go!" Gerard begged.

"So you can go run your mouth that Vampire's and Demon's really do exist?" Jareth asked, raising and eyebrow. "I don't think so." he added, laughing coldly.

Suddenly a huge vine sprouted just in front of Jareth, and stood almost three times as tall as him, and as thick as Jake, Abi, Eclipse, Shade, and Jareth put together. Abi looked back and her jaw dropped open, as did all the others. Jareth smiled as the huge vine stopped growing, and swayed gently in the wind. Gerard looked up at it, eyes wide with fear. At the top of the vine, was a big oval shaped figure, with what looked like teeth standing off of it on both sides, each row laying between each other.

"W-w-what the hell is that?!" Gerard stammered, looking from the plant, to Jareth.

"That, my friend, is a giant Venus Fly Trap." Jareth replied casually. "But don't you worry yourself, its not here for you." he added, smiling.

A Reaper suddenly appeared beside him, and Jareth looked over at it, making no move to run from it, or even showing fear to it. Abi gasped, and gripped Jake's shirt tightly, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, growling, as Shade and Eclipse took a fighting stance. Jareth smiled as the Reaper glided closer, and held his hand up. The Fly Trap opened its enormous mouth and bent over, snatching the Reaper up in its mouth and snapping it shut again. The Reaper's bones were crushed under the weight of the jaws, one of its arms dangling limply from the side of its mouth.

"Now, lets get this over with, I want to go home." Jareth stated, as all the men outside the fire ring ran off.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated for a moment, and the Venus Fly Trap slowly sank back into the ground, as well as the beautiful but deadly rose vine. But the other vines, crept up Gerard's body, wrapping tightly around his throat, and coiling up his head. The smaller vines slowly slithered into his nose and ears, while one of the bigger ones waited by his mouth.

"You may kill me…but there will be more…more humans coming for you…" Gerard wheezed, as the vines tightened around his throat.

"You don't think we already know this?" Jareth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There…will…be…more…" were Gerard's last whispers before the thick vine slipped into his mouth and down his throat, suffocating him.

The fire died down, and the vines retreated back into the ground, as Gerard's body dropped to the ground, lifeless. Jareth turned back to the others, and slowly walked back.

"Shall we leave then?" he asked quietly.

"I guess…" Shade muttered, looking down at Gerard's body.

"You really didn't need us here after all." Abi said, looking at him.

"No I guess not…" Jareth said, looking over his shoulder at Gerard.

"Lets go, before his guys get brave and come back." Eclipse said, turning into his demon form.

Jake pulled Abi onto his back and walked towards the woods, the others close behind. Shade too, turned into his demon form, and he and Eclipse jumped up and flew off, Jareth on Shade's back. Jake ran along the ground below them, while Abi wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and laid her chin on his shoulder.

**_A/n: next chappy! sorry if its boring :( i'll fix it up later! not many more chapters to go!! so bare with me! Review for me! LaterZ!_**

SHOUTOUT  
to Abi :)


	13. Painful Wake Up

_**Chapter 13: Painful Wake Up**_

"Oh my God!" Dalila cried as she ran through the door of the house.

Bryn and Sandra had cleaned up some, but the smell of blood was still somewhat strong, and it was still clear a fight had broke out. She looked around, stunned, as Adam ran up with Shi, and Keegen close behind him.

"What happened?" she asked, looking around.

Bryn walked in from the kitchen and stopped just short of her.

"Blake came back…" he said quietly, looking at her. "And he attacked Madende…" he added, looking away.

"What?!" Dalila cried. "Where is he? Is he ok?" she asked, beginning to panic.

"He's going to be ok." Sandra reassured her. "He's up on the third floor with Jeric." she said.

Dalila set Shadow down on the couch, as Adam did with Shi, and turned, running up the stairs. Bryn watched her, while the others waited quietly.

"What happened?" Adam asked quietly, looking at Bryn.

"I don't know exactly. I just know that I told Madende to stay behind, so he wouldn't get hurt out there at the mansion fighting, and when Shade told me Blake wasn't there I left." Bryn replied. "When I came back, the house was a mess, there was blood all over, the table was shattered, and Blake was in the kitchen on the floor. I had to search the whole house looking for Madende, and I finally found him in the attic." he said with a sigh.

"He is going to be ok, right?" Shi asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes. Sandra healed him the best she could, but he's still going to be sore and needs to heal." Bryn said nodding. "Jeric was pissed and scared. He's up there with him now." he said, turning back to the kitchen.

Shi nodded and shivered, curling up next to her sister. Adam flitted up the stairs, and returned seconds later with a big, thick blanket, throwing it over the both of them.

"Use some of your energy to warm yourselves. You wait much longer and you'll both be sick as hell." he muttered.

"They should change first." Sandra said, sweeping up some of the glass from the table.

"Alright." Adam said, grabbing the blanket again and picked Shi up.

Keegen grabbed Shadow and followed Adam up the stairs, to Shi's room, where they set them both gently down on their feet beside the bed.

"Call us if you need anything." Adam said, turning towards the door.

"Alright." they said, nodding.

Keegen smiled and followed Adam out the door, closing it behind himself. Once the door was closed, and before Adam could walk away yet, Keegen snatched him up in a tight hug. Stunned at first, Adam stood there for a second, before wrapping his arms back around Keegen.

"What's this for?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"I missed you so much…I thought I'd lost you." Keegen replied back, hiding his face in Adam's neck.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of." Adam said, closing his eyes and smiling.

Keegen laughed lightly, lifting his head and looking down at him. Adam looked back up at him just as Keegen leaned down and kissed him gently, and returned the gesture, closing his eyes again, and wrapping his arms around Keegen's neck. Keegen pulled away and smiled at him, gently rubbing his bangs out of his face.

"You want to go up and see Madende?" he asked quietly.

"Maybe later. I don't want to crowd the room. Dalila's already up there and Jeric. I'll give them some time with him." Adam replied quietly.

"You sure?" Keegen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea. Lets go downstairs for a while." Adam said, nodding and smiling. "I missed you, and all I want to do is curl up to you and not move." he added, blushing lightly.

Keegen laughed lightly and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him back into a tight hug.

"Alright. I like that idea." he said, leading Adam to the stairs.

Dalila quietly walked into the bedroom, and walked over to the bed. Jeric opened his eyes and looked up at her, but didn't move otherwise.

"How is he?" she whispered, kneeling beside the bed.

"Better. His breathing is back to normal now." Jeric replied, also whispering.

"Good." Dalila said, nodding and sighing with relief.

She looked at Madende and shook her head, as Jeric gently moved his hand. Closing his eyes again, Jeric nuzzled his nose gently under Madende's chin, making Dalila smile again.

"He's lucky he has you looking after him." she whispered, looking at both of them.

Jeric smiled and looked back at her.

"I do my best." he muttered.

"And he does the same for you and anyone else around here." she said, standing. "Get some rest, I'll come check on you guys from time to time." she said, turning and heading for the door.

"Alright." Jeric replied, smiling and closing his eyes again.

Dalila silently closed the door behind herself and started down the stairs. When she came down the stairs, she smiled at Keegen and Adam, who were curled up on the couch, Adam wrapped tightly in Keegen's arms. Keegen was leaned back against the armrest of the couch, with one leg up on the couch and the other resting on the ground, while Adam lay on his stomach, arms wrapped tightly around Keegen's waist, and his head resting on Keegen's chest, nose tucked under his chin. Keegen opened his eyes and looked at her, and smiled as she headed into the kitchen, where Bryn and Sandra were.

"Need help with anything?" she asked.

"No, I think its done now." Bryn muttered, shaking his head.

"Except for the bloody footprints going up the stairs." Sandra corrected.

"I'll get those." Dalila said, nodding and smiling.

"Oh, and the attic…" Bryn muttered, more to himself than the other two. "Are there any lights up there?" he asked, looking at Dalila.

"Yea, should be." Dalila said, nodding. "The switch should be on the left hand wall, just as you come up through the door." she explained.

"Alright." Bryn said, nodding. "I'll go up there and clean up some." he said, walking passed them.

Dalila and Sandra nodded, as Dalila went to the sink and knelt down, opening the cabinet doors. Sandra watched her, as she pulled out a small mop bucket, and some soap, and a small carpet brush.

"Is there anything else I can help with?" Sandra asked quietly.

"I don't think so. You guys have done a lot already, you can take it easy now." Dalila replied, standing and filling the bucket with hot water.

"Ok." Sandra said, turning and leaving.

Just as she left, the front door opened, followed by the sounds of the others gasping.

"What the hell happened in here?!" Shade cried, and Dalila turned the water off and went to the living room.

"Long story short, Madende got attacked, both got their asses kicked badly. Madende got stabbed, and his sides fucked up again, but he killed Blake before he went to the attic to hide." Bryn said, as he went up the stairs.

"Oh…" Shade said, watching him, then went silent.

Adam was now looking up at the others, but hadn't moved otherwise, nor had Keegen. With a groan, he dropped his head again and nuzzled his nose back under Keegen's chin, making him laugh lightly.

"Comfy are we?" he asked, wrapping his arms tighter still around Adam.

"Mmhmm…Very…" Adam muttered, smiling.

Keegen smiled and rubbed Adam's shoulders, and laid his head against his.

"Where are the girls?" Eclipse asked, looking down at them.

"Upstairs in Shi's room." Keegen replied, without moving.

Eclipse nodded, and both he and Shade headed up the stairs. Jake, Abi, and Jareth each sat on one of the other empty couches, and waited silently, as Sandra headed up to her room, and Dalila cleaned each one of the steps.

It was a long quiet day. Everyone was glad to be home, but worried about Madende and Jeric, who hadn't come down since he'd been back. After a while, Abi turned on the radio, and they sat silently listening to the music playing softly from the speakers. Keegen and Adam ended up dozing off on the couch, after Keegen changed to a more comfortable position, and Abi and Jake stretched out across the couch they were laying on. Jareth went up to one of the bedrooms and Dalila took his spot on the couch, laying down and stretching. Bryn stayed up late, poking his head around the door of Madende and Jeric's room for the time being, making sure everything was ok, then disappeared to the room on the other side of them, and laid down.

Shade took Shadow back to their room, and laid down with her, as Eclipse did with Shi. Both girls had warmed up now, and were sleeping soundly. Eclipse changed into his night pants and lay down behind Shi, curling up to her and pulling her close, falling instantly into a deep sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxX

~ * _Four Days Later _* ~

Jeric sat quietly in the chair next to Madende's bed, his head resting tiredly against the palm of his hand, and his eyes closed. He had woke early and had been downstairs for a few minutes, long enough to get a drink before he returned to the bedroom, and sat silently watching Madende. Madende's hand suddenly twitched lightly, but Jeric didn't see, for his eyes were closed. Slowly opening his eyes, Madende blinked several times, and groaned, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes again. This gained Jeric's attention and he looked up quickly, but Madende's head was turned away from him now.

"Madende?" he asked quietly, leaning forward.

Madende slowly turned his head back to him, and looked up at him. A huge smile stretched across Jeric's face, as he leaned over him and brushed his hair away from his face.

"You're awake!" he said happily, gently kissing Madende's forehead.

"Yea…" Madende muttered, his voice hoarse with sleep. "And I hurt so bad…" he muttered, closing his eyes and groaning again.

"Well don't move. I'll go get Sandra." Jeric said, gently rubbing the side of his face.

"Don't plan on it…" Madende muttered, his voice cracking slightly.

"Hang on, I'll be right back." Jeric said, turning and jogging to the door.

Running down the stairs, and almost falling twice, Jeric ran into the kitchen, sliding to a stop.

"Where's Sandra?" he asked quickly.

Startled, Abi jumped and looked at him, eyes wide and jaw hanging open slightly.

"I-I don't know." she stammered. "Why? Is everything ok?" she asked, but Jeric was gone. "Jeric?!" she called after him, going to the door.

"Anyone seen Sandra?" he asked, standing behind the couch in the living room.

"She left to get a few things from her house." Bryn said, looking up at him. "Why? What's wrong?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Madende's awake and in a lot of pain. I wanted to see if she could give him something." Jeric replied quickly, trying to catch his breath.

"He's awake?!" Shi cried from the couch.

"Yea, just woke up." Jeric said, nodding.

"My buddy's awake!!" Abi cried, jumping up and down in the doorway of the kitchen.

"We need to hold off before everyone rushes in there. He still is sore and all." Jeric warned, looking everyone over.

"When can we see him?" Adam asked, looking at Jeric.

"In a little while. Like I said, he just woke up, I don't think he wants the whole house gathering around him yet." Jeric replied.

Adam nodded and smiled as Keegen wrapped his arm around his shoulders again. Shi leaned back with a sigh of relief and smiled at Jeric.

"Where's Dalila?" he asked.

"She ran to town for a while." Shi replied. "She'll be back in a bit, but I can call her if you want." she added.

"No, that's ok. We'll tell her when she gets back, so she doesn't kill her self on the way back." he said, shaking his head.

"Alright." Shi agreed, nodding.

"I'm going back up there. When Sandra comes back, can one of you send her up?" Jeric asked, turning towards the stairs.

"Of course." Shi said, smiling.

"Thanks." Jeric said, and disappeared, shimmering off.

Bryn got to his feet and jogged up the stairs, disappearing around the corner. Jeric appeared next to Madende again, who had his eyes closed again, and his head facing away.

"I'm back." he said quietly, so he wouldn't scare him. "Sandra isn't here at the moment, but she'll be back." he said, sitting down beside him.

Madende opened his eyes and looked back at him, and nodded tiredly. Jeric smiled and gently rubbed the side of Madende's face, leaning down and kissing his temple.

"I'm so glad you woke up." he whispered, laying his forehead against Madende's head. "I was beginning to get worried." he said.

Madende smiled, and gently put a hand on Jeric's leg.

"You know, I could hear you the whole time…I just couldn't wake up…" he said quietly.

"I know. I kind of figured that when I was talking to you the other day, and you groaned at me when I got up." Jeric said, smiling and leaning back some.

"Yea…" Madende said, nodding weakly. "I didn't want you to go." he said, smiling.

Bryn quietly walked through the door, and stopped beside the bed. Jeric and Madende looked up at him, as he knelt down beside him.

"I'm sorry this happened to you…" he muttered sadly.

"Don't be…you couldn't have known he'd come back…" Madende muttered, shaking his head.

Bryn looked at him for a moment, then dropped his head. Jeric looked between the two, then sighed and looked towards the window. Madende looked at him and gently rubbed his hand over his leg, causing Jeric to look down at him and smile.

"I'll leave you to rest." Bryn said quietly, and stood, turning and leaving.

"Are you hungry or anything?" Jeric asked, looking down at Madende.

"Not really…" Madende replied, shaking his head.

Jeric gave him an odd look, and Madende smiled at him.

"But I'll drink some blood." he added quietly.

"Good." Jeric said, starting to stand.

"Do you have to leave me?" Madende asked, a teasing smile on his face.

"If you want something to drink, then yes." Jeric replied, smiling back.

"Oh alright…" Madende said, and his hand slipped off Jeric's leg. "But hurry back. I'll be lonely." he said, with a small yawn.

"I'll be back before you know it." Jeric said, standing and shimmering off.

Madende sighed and turned his head back to the side, closing his eyes again. Just as he was about to doze off again, Jeric shimmered back in, and gently touched his shoulder. Slightly startled, Madende jumped slightly, then winced as pain shot up his side.

"Its ok, just me." Jeric said, gently sitting down.

"I know. I didn't hear you come back though, and you startled me." Madende muttered, taking the glass as Jeric handed it to him.

"I'm sorry." Jeric said, then looked at him, smiling. "How do you plan on doing this?" he asked.

"I have to sit up…" Madende muttered sadly.

"Here, I'll help you." Jeric said, standing and taking the glass from him, and setting it down on the nightstand.

Madende nodded and hooked an arm around Jeric's shoulders as he knelt down over him, slipping an arm under his back.

"Ready?" he asked, looking at Madende.

"About as ready as I'll ever be…" Madende muttered, and Jeric slowly pulled him up.

Madende clenched his jaw and groaned in pain as he sat up, with Jeric's help. Once he was sitting up, he gingerly slid back, so his back was against the head board, and took the glass of blood from Jeric as he handed it to him.

"You ok?" Jeric asked, sitting down beside him.

"I think…" Madende muttered, taking a drink.

Jeric watched him with sad eyes. It killed him to see Madende in pain like this, and there was nothing he could do to help. After Madende was done drinking his blood, Jeric took the glass from him and sat it on the table.

"Let me see your side." he said, getting up and walking to the other side of the bed.

Madende lifted his arm as Jeric pulled the blanket away, and shivered as the cool air touched his warm skin. The bruising on his side had gone down some, but there was still some left. His side was slightly swollen too, but nothing to bad. Sighing, Jeric stood up, and pulled the blanket back up to Madende.

"It looks a lot better." he said, looking down at him.

"Good." Madende said, nodding.

"What's wrong?" Jeric asked, sitting beside him.

Before he could answer, the sound of footsteps running up the stairs reached his ears, and he looked over to see Dalila come through the door.

"My boy! You're awake!" she said, going over to the bed and gently hugging him.

"Easy, Mom." Madende muttered, as she hugged him. "Still sore." he said, patting her back.

"Oh! Sorry!" Dalila replied, jumping back and releasing him.

"Its fine. Didn't hurt to bad." Madende replied, shaking his head.

"Good." Dalila said, nodding.

She noticed the empty glass on the nightstand, and the blood staining the inside of it, and smiled.

"I see you were thirsty." she said, looking back at him.

"Not really, but Jeric insisted." Madende said, smiling at him.

Jeric smiled back and looked up at Dalila. She smiled back at the two, and nodded.

"Well, its good he's here. I know you all to well." she said, pointing at him.

"What?" Madende asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When you get hurt, or you're sick, you won't eat or drink for days on end, and it scares the living shit out of me." Dalila replied.

"Don't have to worry about that now." Jeric said, shaking his head.

"I know." Dalila smiled, and looked back down at Madende. "Bryn said Sandra called and she'll be back as soon as she can, and that she'll give you something to ease the pain." she said.

"Ok." Madende said, nodding.

"Ok. I'm going to go back downstairs. Do you care if Abi and Shi come up for a few?" Dalila asked, looking up at Jeric.

"No, send them up. I just don't want the whole house up at once." Jeric said, smiling lightly.

"I understand, and ok. I will." she said, nodded and leaning down, gently kissing Madende's forehead. "Glad you're awake, dear." she whispered.

"Me too." Madende said, nodding and smiling.

Dalila smiled back and took her leave, heading out the door and down the stairs. After a few minutes, Shi and Abi came up, and visited for a few minutes, before leaving as well, leaving the two alone. Jeric sat down beside Madende, who slid over some to give him more room, and leaned back against the head board. The sat in a comfortable silence, hand in hand, as they waited for Sandra's arrival.

**_A/n: well, that's that. next chapter is done :) not to many more and it'll be complete! sorry it took so long to get it up, but here it is now, so review for me!! LaterZ!_**

Shoutout  
to Abi!  
hope i got everyone right...


	14. Painfree

_**Chapter 14: Painfree**_

Jeric and Madende were in a light doze when Sandra walked into the room. She quietly walked over to the bed, but Jeric felt her coming and opened his eyes, looking up at her.

"How are you two doing?" she asked quietly.

"Ok I guess. He's hurting." Jeric said, nodding to Madende.

Sandra looked at him, and waited while Jeric sat up and gently touched Madende's shoulder.

"Madende…Sandra's here now." he said, and Madende's eyes slowly opened.

"Hey…" he muttered, his voice hoarse again.

"Hey. Glad to see you're awake and can move some." Sandra replied.

"I needed help." Madende said, turning his head some.

"I figured. You've been out for days, I'm sure you're energy is pretty much shot for now." Sandra said.

Madende nodded, and yawned quietly, as Jeric sat up.

"Do you have anything for him?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Yea, I have something he can drink that will heal up some of the injuries on the inside." Sandra said, setting down her bag on the nightstand, and digging through it.

"Will it help with the pain?" Jeric asked.

"Yea." Sandra said, nodding.

Jeric nodded and looked up at Madende as Sandra handed him a vile with purple liquid in it. Madende took the vile, and having some trouble at first, managed to pull the top off and drank it quickly.

"Oh gross…" he muttered shuddering.

Then his face screwed up in pain, as the serum started taking effect. Groaning, Madende put a hand on his side and closed his eyes, clenching his jaw.

"You ok?" Jeric asked.

"It hurts…" Madende said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Its only because it works so fast." Sandra assured them. "It'll pass here soon." she said, taking the empty vile and dropping it back in her bag.

Jeric nodded and looked back at Madende, who clenched his jaw again, and gripped the blanket in his fist. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Jeric gently rubbed his hand over his arm, and watched him closely. After a few minutes of this, Madende relaxed as the pain stopped, and leaned back against the headboard again. Sandra watched him for a minute, but he only stared ahead, unmoving and not blinking.

"Madende?" Jeric asked, gently rubbing his arm.

"Hmm?" Madende hummed, looking over at him.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yea…just waiting on the pain to hit, since I moved." Madende replied, nodding.

"There won't be any." Sandra said, shaking her head. "If the pain stopped, then there won't be anymore, because that serum pretty much healed everything." she said.

Madende and Jeric looked up at her, and a small smile stretched across Madende's face. Jeric looked at him and smirked, gently rubbing the side of his face.

"That doesn't mean you're free just yet." he muttered.

Madende sighed and looked back down at the bed sheets.

"I know." he muttered, almost sadly.

"Don't sound so sad." Jeric said, smiling. "Not to much longer and you'll be able to go." he said.

Madende nodded and looked back up at him, and was greeted with a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Sandra said, smiling and grabbing her bag, heading for the door.

Madende laughed lightly as Jeric laid his forehead against his, and closed his eyes.

"I've missed you." Jeric said quietly.

"Same here." Madende said, just as quiet and opened his eyes, looking into Jeric's.

He smiled at him and sat back some with a small sigh. Madende looked towards the bathroom and smirked.

"I want to take a bath…I stink…" he muttered, wrinkling his nose.

Jeric looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that an invite?" he asked, smirking.

"If you take it as one." Madende said smiling at him. "All I know is I smell like bad blood, and I can't stand it." he said, looking back towards the bathroom.

"Well, I'll got get us some clothes. You think you can make it to the bathroom without killing yourself on the way there?" Jeric asked.

"We'll see." Madende said, gently tossing the blanket back, and turning.

Jeric watched him as he got to his feet, slightly wobbly. Madende balanced himself and slowly started walking towards the bathroom. Jeric watched him until he closed the door, knowing he had to take care of something before the bath. Shimmering out of the room, he ended up in their original bedroom, and went to the closet. The window had been fixed now, as Dalila had called in someone to come and fix it, and the bed had been replaced, with a new, un-bloodied one.

After gathering their clothes, Jeric shimmered back up to the other bedroom, and shut and locked the door. He could hear the bath water running in the bathroom, and smiled, walking over to the door and knocking lightly.

"Madende? Its me." he said.

"Ok." Madende replied, and Jeric opened the door.

Madende had his arm raised in the air, looking at his side in the mirror and gently running his hand over his skin. Jeric stepped in and closed the door, looking him over, although he didn't seem to notice. Lowering his arm, Madende looked at Jeric in the mirror and smiled.

"What?" he asked, as Jeric walked over to him, tossing their clothes in the vanity counter.

"I've _really_ missed you." Jeric said, stopping behind Madende and gently putting his hands on his waist, kissing his shoulder.

"I can tell." Madende smiled, turning his head slightly to the side, looking back at Jeric out of the corner of his eye.

Jeric smiled around Madende's skin as he continued to kiss his shoulder. Madende shivered as he kissed down between his shoulder blades and back up his other shoulder, before gently turning him to face him. Madende leaned back on the counter as Jeric leaned forward, kissing him on the lips. Pretty soon they were undressed, and climbing into the bathtub, the warm water soaking their tense bodies.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Shi and Abi stood in the kitchen, cleaning up after their lunch, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"What do you think happened here?" Abi asked, looking at Shi.

"Just what Bryn said." Shi replied, shrugging. "I think Blake came back, and started a fight, and it got really bad." she said, handing a soapy plate to Abi.

Abi nodded and took the plate, rinsing it off and setting it in the drain rack. Shi looked at her and raised her eyebrow, smiling faintly.

"You don't seem convinced." she muttered.

"No, that's not it. Just wondering how he knew Madende was alone." Abi muttered, shaking her head.

"He probably didn't until he got into the house." Shi said quietly, handing her another plate.

"Probably." Abi mused. "He's one brave mother fucker to come in here unknowing though." she said, looking at Shi.

"_Was_ one brave mother fucker. He is no more." Shi said, and Abi laughed.

"True, true." she said, nodding.

"What are you two talking about in here?" came Jake's voice from the door.

"Shit." Abi muttered, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Shit? What's so interesting about that?" Jake teased, smiling.

Shi and Abi laughed as they finished up the dishes and dried off their hands, heading for the door way. Abi wrapped her arms around Jake's waist and laid her head against his chest, sighing contently as he wrapped his arms around her. Shi made her way over to the couch where Eclipse sat, watching t.v and sat down beside him. He looked over at her and smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and pulling her closer. Shi smiled and laid her hand on his chest, relaxing against his arm.

"What are you watching?" she asked, looking at the t.v.

"Don't know…Some goofy ass show Adam picked." Eclipse replied, smiling.

"Hey now, _Spongebob*_ is not goofy!" Adam said from the other couch next to Keegen.

"Yes he is." Keegen agreed.

"You, mister, are supposed to agree with me!" Adam said, pointing a finger at him.

Keegen smirked and nipped Adam's finger, making him squeak, and turned his head away. Adam pulled his finger back and put it in his mouth, looking back at the t.v. Keegen suddenly jumped up, flipping over the back of the couch. However, he didn't quite land right, and slipped, falling on his stomach. Adam was suddenly gone, his eyes glowing from under the couch. Keegen looked over under the couch and smirked, reaching a hand under the couch and pinching Adam's upper leg. Un-expecting it, Adam darted out from under one couch and disappeared under the one Shi and Eclipse were sitting on.

"Adam?" Shi asked, looking down.

Keegen's laughs could be heard from behind the other couch, and Adam's glowing eyes narrowed.

"You ass hole…" he grumbled from under the couch.

"Heheh." Keegen laughed innocently, getting to his feet.

He walked over to behind the couch Adam was under and bent down, reaching under.

"Come here." he said, gripping Adam's shirt.

"No. I don't want to now." Adam said, clawing at the floor.

"Come here, Adam, damn it." Keegen laughed, pulling on him again.

"No!" Adam squeaked, laughing.

Keegen laughed and pulled again, hearing Adam's claws scrap across the ground.

"Hey, hey, hey! He's scratching the floor!" Shi cried, smiling.

"Its covered by the couch, its ok." Keegen remarked.

Adam laughed as Keegen grabbed his leg in a ticklish spot and his grip on the floor slipped, as he grabbed Keegen's hand. Keegen pulled him from under the couch, and started tickling him again and leaned down, playfully growling in his ear as he did. Adam laughed and tried to pry Keegen's hands from his sides, but failed.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" Adam cried, laughing so hard tears were rolling down the sides of his face.

Keegen growled playfully in his ear again, but continued to tickle him. Adam laughed harder as Keegen tickled his sides more and arched his back, grabbing Keegen's hands, trying to pull them back. Keegen stopped and lifted his head looking down at Adam and letting him push his hands back, and smiled. Adam was still laughing lightly and pulled Keegen's hands up away from his sides and intertwined their fingers on both hands. Keegen smirked and pinned Adam's hands down on the floor beside his head and leaned down, nipping Adam's ear.

"That tickles." Adam said, laughing lightly.

"Really now?" Keegen asked, looking down at him.

"Please don't." Adam said, smiling.

"Why not?" Keegen asked, nipping him again.

Adam made a whimpering noise, and turned his head against Keegen's trying, to push his head away. Keegen laughed quietly, and pushed back against Adam's head, nipping his jaw. Adam laughed lightly and hid his face in Keegen's shoulder.

"Ok, now I'm going to sleep." Keegen muttered playfully, dropping his head.

"Oh no! You gotta get up off of me first." Adam said, gently pushing up on him.

Keegen didn't respond, but pretended to snore, making Adam groan. Keegen laughed lightly, and lifted his head, looking down at Adam.

"Got ya." he said, gently kissing him.

"That you did." Adam replied, kissing him back. "Now, let me up before you _do _pass out on me." he added, smiling.

"But I like laying on you." Keegen protested, giving him a puppy face.

"Well, at least let me off of the floor." Adam said, giving in to the puppy face. "Lets move to the couch or something." he added.

"Or the bed?" Keegen asked, making Adam laugh.

"Or the bed." he agreed, nodding.

"Sweet!" Keegen cried, jumping to his feet and pulling Adam up. "Going to take a nap, be back later." he said, darting up the stairs, pulling Adam along.

"Take a nap my ass…" Abi muttered.

"What was that?" Keegen called from the door.

"Nothing!" Abi cried, smiling innocently.

"That's what I thought you said." Keegen said, smirking and closing the door behind him and Adam.

Adam walked over and lay down on the bed, on his back, folding his arms down behind his head. Keegen walked over to the bed and crawled over him so that he was laying down on top of him, and slipped his arms underneath him, before kissing him quickly. Adam smiled and kissed him back, unfolding his arms.

"Comfy?" he asked.

"Yep." Keegen said, smiling and nodding.

"Good." Adam said, smiling back.

Keegen laughed lightly and leaned down, gently kissing Adam, before he moved down a little and rested his head against his chest. Adam wrapped his arms around Keegen's shoulders and sighed happily as he closed his eyes, and soon, both were out like a light.

**_A/n: so there's the next chapter! not to many more to go...like maybe...2? 3? something like that. anyways, hope you liked it! Review for me! LaterZ!_**

DISCLAIMER!  
I do not own Spongebob!

SHOUT OUT  
to Abi! 


	15. House Arrest

_**Chapter 15: House Arrest**_

After their long, soaking bath, Madende and Jeric got out, dried off and dressed, heading back into the bedroom. Madende went to the window and looked out, leaning on his arm against the window sill. Jeric looked over at him, as he lay their clothes on the bed, and smirked.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, walking over.

"Just about the other day…" Madende said, looking down at him. "I should have let Keegen kill him in the first place…" he muttered, looking back out the window.

"Yes, you should have. But its done and over with now." Jeric said, putting his hand on Madende's back. "Don't let it bother you now." he added, watching him.

"I know…but still." Madende said, sighing and lowering his head.

"Madende, talk to me." Jeric said, turning him slightly.

He was shocked to see a tear roll down Madende's cheek before he turned his head away, looking back out the window.

"Its just that…if I had let Keegen kill him…when we had him out in the woods, none of this would have happened." Madende muttered, his voice shaking. "You wouldn't have taken your anger out on Bryn, and he wouldn't be kicking himself for telling me to stay behind." he said, shaking his head.

Jeric was silent, listening to him, and letting him get all his emotions off his chest. He gently rubbed Madende's back, as he leaned up against the window sill again, this time laying his head against the wall.

"It's pretty much my fault…" he muttered. "I was so worried about you, I couldn't think straight…" he said quietly.

"Stop beating yourself up." Jeric said, shaking his head. "It wasn't your fault!" he said, turning Madende again.

Madende lowered his head again, but didn't say anything more. Jeric hooked his finger under his chin and lifted his head, using his other hand to wipe away his tears.

"It's over. You're safe, and healed, I'm fine, and so is everyone else. Don't let this get to you. You took care of one of the problems, and from what I've heard, Jareth took care of the other." he said, his thumbs gently tracing over Madende's cheeks. "So, relax, calm down, and don't worry anymore." he added, looking him in the eye.

Madende nodded and closed his eyes as Jeric leaned forward, laying his forehead again Madende's.

"And no more tears." he whispered, gently kissing Madende.

"Ok." Madende muttered quietly, wrapping his arms around Jeric and hiding his face in his neck.

Jeric smiled and hugged Madende back, before leaning back some and brushing his bangs out of his face.

"Lets go downstairs for a few. You need to eat something." he said.

"I'm not hungry…" Madende muttered, shaking his head.

"You haven't eaten in about five days. You need _something_ to eat." Jeric said, his tone changing.

"Alright…" Madende sighed. "But I can't promise it'll be a lot." he added, looking back up at him.

"Doesn't have to be, as long as its something." Jeric said, shaking his head. "Start out small and work your way up." he added.

Madende nodded and followed him to the door, closing it behind him. Jeric waited patiently at the top of the stairs, and grabbed his hand as he reached him. After a few minutes, they came to the living room, where Abi and Jake were sitting on the couch and Shi and Eclipse were on the other couch. Shi looked up when she heard them coming and smiled brightly, standing up.

"You're up and moving around?" she asked, as Madende walked over to her.

"Yea. Sandra gave me something that stopped the pain." Madende said, laying his forehead on her shoulder as she hugged him.

"Still sore? Abi asked, also standing.

"Not anymore." Madende said, shaking his head, and hugging Shi back.

"That's good. Staying around long?" Shi asked, stepping back.

"Yea, we've missed you." Abi said, now hugging him gently.

"I don't know. Its up to Jeric." Madende replied, hugging her back.

"Aww, Jeric please?" Abi asked, looking at him as she and Madende stepped away.

"Please what?" Jeric asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can't he stay down here for a while?" Abi asked.

"Oh I don't know…" Jeric muttered, looking at his claws and smirking. "He still needs some rest. And he can't play around." he mused.

"Please?" Shi and Abi begged, simultaneously. "We'll be good, and not play rough." they added.

Eclipse and Jake were watching them, and raised an eyebrow at them, as did Madende. Jeric simply looked up, smirking at them, then looked at Madende.

"I'm still not so sure. He has to eat first." he said.

"I'll cook!" Abi cried, racing to the kitchen. "What do you want, Madende?" she asked, poking her head back around the corner.

Eclipse and Jake now raised both eyebrows and looked at her, then back at Madende and Jeric.

"I don't know. Nothing to big, I'm not really hungry." Madende replied, shrugging.

"Ok. Let me see here…" Abi mused, disappearing and digging through the freezer.

Jeric walked up and grabbed Madende's hand again, leading him to the empty couch and sat down, Madende taking a seat next to him. As Madende leaned back against the couch, Jeric hooked an arm around his shoulders and pulled him back, so that he was leaned back against his chest. Madende smiled and relaxed against Jeric, pulling one of his legs up and resting it on the couch, and laid his head back on Jeric's shoulder. Jeric smiled and wrapped his arms around Madende, resting his head on Madende's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"You smell good." Shi remarked from the other couch, next to Eclipse.

"Thanks." Madende said, laughing lightly.

"I'm offended." Jeric said, smirking at her.

"You do too. You both smell the same." Shi replied.

"Sure, now you say it." Jeric muttered, and Madende laughed.

"Well I'm sorry." Shi said, smiling. "You didn't hug me though. He's scent is all over me now." she said.

"I can fix that." Eclipse smirked, looking at her.

"I know you can." Shi muttered, blushing lightly.

"Rubbing your scent on other people, huh?" Jeric teased, looking at Madende out of the corner of his eye.

"Yea, I guess I am." Madende said, smiling and turning his head towards him.

"We'll have to fix that. I'm the only one you should be _rubbing_ on." Jeric remarked, emphasizing the word.

Madende laughed lightly and reached his hand back, gently laying it on the back of Jeric's neck.

"And so you shall be the only one I _rub_ on." he replied.

"Hold on now!" Jake cried from the other couch. "Don't be doing an rubbing down here!" he said, and Abi squeaked from the kitchen.

"No worries, we already did our rubbing." Madende said, laughing.

"I didn't need to know that!" Eclipse cried.

"And I didn't WANT to know it!" Jake said, shaking his head.

Jeric, Madende and Shi burst into laughter, as did Abi from the kitchen. Walking into the room, Dalila smiled at Madende and Jeric, who were still laughing.

"Just a warning, you may not want to stay to long." Jake muttered, looking up at her.

"Oh?" Dalila asked, looking at him.

"Yea. These two seem keen and sharing with us their 'rubbing cycle'." Eclipse explained, shaking his head.

"Oh, I heard that from my room." Dalila said, shaking her head. "Thanks for the update, boys." she said, shooting a playful glare at them.

"Anytime, Mom." Madende said, smiling back.

"How is your side?' Dalila asked.

"Much better apparently." Jake grumbled, smiling lightly.

"Yep, much better." Madende said, nodding. "Sandra gave me something and the pain stopped after a few minutes." he said.

He didn't want to tell her how bad it had gotten just before it stopped, because it would have worried her more. So he kept that part to himself, and Jeric didn't seem to want to tell her either.

"Great! Glad to hear! But that doesn't mean you're free, right?" Dalila asked, looking at Jeric.

"Nope. He's still under house arrest and sometimes room arrest." Jeric replied, smirking.

Madende groaned and dropped his head, rubbing his face. Dalila laughed and looked them over.

"You'll be fine. Just like old times, right?" she asked, turning and heading for the kitchen.

"Yea…old times." Madende muttered, looking up.

"It won't be so bad." Jeric whispered in his ear, his bottom lip brushing against his ear.

He smirked when Madende tensed some, and closed his eyes, shivering lightly.

"I don't suppose so." he muttered, looking back at Jeric out of the corner of his eye. "How long am I in for?" he asked, smiling.

"At least a week." Jeric said, and Madende sighed.

"It's like being grounded." he groaned, leaning his head back against Jeric's shoulder.

"Not really. When you're grounded, you can't have anything." Jeric said, shaking his head. "Here, you can have what ever you want, as long as it doesn't involve going outside." he added, laying his head against, Madende's.

Madende nodded, and looked back at the t.v. Jeric smiled at him and also looked back at the t.v. They all were silent for a few, before Abi walked in with a small lunch plate for Madende. It consisted of half a stake, eggs, toast, and a small glass of blood on the side.

"I'm not going to be able to eat all of that!" he cried, looking the plate over.

"I knew it was to much…" Abi muttered, narrowing her eyes.

"Eat what you can, and we'll figure something out with the rest." Jeric said, loosening his grip on him as he sat up.

Madende took the plate and silverware from Abi and slowly started to eat. She turned to the others and smiled.

"Rest is in the kitchen. Go get it." she said.

Eclipse and Jake were the first ones gone, leaving Shi and Abi standing with their jaws hanging open. Jeric laughed lightly as he looked at them, then watched Madende pick at his food.

"You're eating like a little kid." he muttered.

"I'm not hungry." Madende said, shaking his head.

"Sound like one too." Jeric said, smirking.

"Can't I just drink the blood and stop there?" Madende asked, looking back at Jeric.

"You need to _eat_ something. At least eat some of the steak." Jeric said.

"Oh alright…" Madende muttered, cutting off some of the stake, and taking a bite.

Jeric watched silently, then looked away, as his stomach growled quietly. However, Madende paused and looked back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"When was the last time _you _ate?" he asked quietly.

"Its…been a while." Jeric said, smiling innocently.

"Then go get something to eat." Madende said, nodding towards the kitchen.

"I'll go hunt later." Jeric said, looking back at him.

"Go hunt now, I'll be fine." Madende said, taking another bite. "I'm eating, and then I'll probably take a nap and wait for you." he said.

Jeric looked at him for a minute, then sighed as his stomach growled again.

"Alright, but if I come back and you're hurt again, I'm kicking your ass." he warned.

"I'm not going to be. Just go eat." Madende said, smiling at him.

Jeric nodded and sat forward, standing. Madende looked up at him as he turned to face him, and closed his eyes as Jeric gently kissed him.

"Be good." he hissed, and Madende smiled.

"No worries. I'll be waiting." he said, and Jeric kissed him again.

"Kay." he said, standing and shimmering off.

Madende smiled and took another bite of food, before standing and going into the kitchen. He had eaten over half the stake he had, and a few of the eggs, and now his stomach was pretty much screaming at him to stop. As he walked into the kitchen, a piece of egg flew at him and he ducked.

"What the hell?!" he cried, looking at Jake who had an innocent expression on his face.

"Sorry Madende, my target moved." he said, looking at Eclipse.

"Yea, yea, yea. Why do you _always_ throw your food at me?!" Eclipse cried, setting his plate on the counter.

"Because it pisses you off and its funny." Jake replied, flinging more egg at him.

"You do know, you are cleaning the kitchen, right Jake?" Abi asked, taking a bite of her food.

"Ha ha!" Eclipse laughed, then darted out the door.

"You're helping!" Shi called after him. "You threw food back!" she yelled, and Madende burst out laughing.

"Its like punishing a group of kids around here." he said, setting his plate down.

"Look who's talking, Mr. House Arrest." Shi teased.

"Hey, I'm only on house arrest cause I'm hurt. Not because I was a bad boy." Madende remarked, smirking.

"That's a first." Jake said, laughing.

"No shit." Abi agreed.

"Hey now, I'm a good kid." Madende said, looking at both of them.

"Half the time." Shi said.

"Not even." Abi disagreed, shaking her head.

"Just what are you implying here?" Madende asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That you are only good when you want something." Shi said, and Abi nodded.

"Something from Jeric." she agreed.

"Hey now, keep it clean!" Jake cried.

They all laughed for a minute, before Madende yawned and stretched.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap until Jeric gets back." he said, leaning against the counter.

"Where'd he go?" Abi asked, looking up at him.

"Hunting." Madende replied, looking back at her. "I don't think he's eaten since before the shit went down." he added.

"Damn that's a long time!" Abi and Shi cried.

"Yea, I told him to go eat, so he did, and now I'm going to go take a nap to wait for him." Madende said, pushing off of the counter and heading for the living room.

"Ok." Shi said, nodding.

Once they had finished eating, Shi and Abi set their plates down on the counter, and turned, smiling up at Jake.

"Have fun." she said smirking.

"But-but." Jake stuttered.

"I'll send Eclipse in." Shi said, heading out of the kitchen.

Abi followed her out and after a few minutes, an annoyed looking Eclipse trudged in, head down and hands in his pocket.

"See what you started." he grumbled.

"Oh shut up." Jake said.

"I'll start the dishes…" Eclipse muttered, going to the sink.

Jake nodded and started picking up bits of food that lay around the kitchen floor. In the living room, Madende was stretched out across one of the couches, his back turned to the others, curled up to the back of the couch. Shi held a finger to her lips and looked at Abi, signaling to be quiet. Abi nodded and took a seat on a separate couch, and grabbed the t.v remote, starting to watch the t.v. Shi sat down on the other couch and pulled her legs up with her, looking over at her brother.

He had his head resting on his arm, his other laying on his side, and his legs stretched out down the couch. Shi smiled and stood when she noticed him shiver lightly, and disappeared, only to reappear with a blanket. Abi watched her as she gently lay it over her brother, and tuck it in around him. He opened his eyes slightly and smiled up at her, before closing his eyes again and falling back asleep. Shi turned and went back to her couch and sat back down, pulling her legs back up and watched the t.v. some more.

**_A/n: next chap! ONE more to go! WOOT! i think it's one more anyway. eh heh! anywayz! Review for me! LaterZ!!_**

SHOUTOUT  
to Abi!! 


	16. Salem's Return

_**Chapter 16: Salem's Return**_

Jeric wasn't gone long, but by the time he had returned, Madende was in a deep enough sleep that the others didn't have to worry about being to loud. Which was good, because everyone was chatting at top speed. Jeric walked over to the couch Madende was laid out on, and gently laid down behind him smiling. He slipped his hand between Madende's arm and his side, and gently rubbed his hand up and down over his side.

"Madende, I'm back." he whispered, gently kissing his cheek.

Madende stirred lightly and moved his hand up, laying it over Jeric's. Jeric smiled and spread his fingers as Madende hooked his in between them, and intertwined their fingers. Jeric lay his head on Madende's shoulder and closed his eyes, sighing happily. Suddenly, behind them, came Shade's voice and fast footsteps.

"Shadow! Please! Wait up! Damn it!" he cried, running after her.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped and were replaced by several loud thuds. Everyone in the room, except for Madende and Jeric, scattered, hiding where ever they could. There was a single loud _bang_ and then all noises stopped. Madende was now sitting up, looking around, breathing quickly, and Jeric was sitting beside him.

"Madende, you ok?" he asked.

"Yea…I think…" Madende said, nodding.

He looked over at Shadow, who was laid against the wall, shaking her head. Shade raced down the stairs, to Shadow, and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" he asked, as he pulled her to her feet.

"Yea." Shadow said, shaking her head again. "Shi! Those three bitches are back!" she yelled, and Shi was suddenly at her side.

"What?!" she cried, making Shadow jump.

"Don't do that!" Shadow cried. "And yes, those three are back. Standing just outside!" she said, and Abi suddenly appeared on her other side.

"Lets go solve that problem!" she said and Shadow jumped again.

"Damn it!" Shadow cried, putting her hand on her chest.

"I thought all problems were solved!" Madende said, getting to his feet.

"Everything except for the three girls. They weren't around when we were." Shadow said, looking at him.

"But they can control the Reapers." Madende said, looking nervously at them.

"You can't go out there! Nor will you!" Jeric said, looking at him.

"Madende, we can handle it. Just stay here and relax." Shi said, looking at her brother.

"How can I relax?" Madende asked.

"Just do your best. We'll be back." Shi said, turning and flitting out the back door.

Abi, Jake, Shadow, Shade, and Eclipse followed her, leaving behind a worried looking Madende sitting on the couch.

"They'll be ok, relax." Jeric said, gently rubbing his back.

"I hope…" Madende muttered, looking down at the floor.

Jeric looked at him sadly, and sighed, still rubbing his back. Madende covered his face with his hands, and sighed, shaking his head. Outside, Shi, Shadow, and Abi came to a sliding halt in front of the three girls.

"The Fox girls." Sarah said, stepping forward.

Shadow growled and stepped forward, in front of Shi and Abi.

"Why are you back?" she asked, glaring down at them.

"Just a little revenge for what you did to Blake, Gerard, and Gowin." Sarah replied.

"That wasn't on us. Jareth wiped out Gerard and Keegen took out Gowin." Shadow said. "And Madende took out Blake, in self defense." she added.

"Then send them out here. We'll take care of them." Sarah said.

"HA!" Shadow laughed. "You think you can honestly take down _Keegen?_" she asked.

"Or Madende?" Shi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The three of us can." Sarah said, nodding.

"You are so full of shit!" Shi said. "You're terrified!" she said.

"How do you know what we're feeling?!" Paige snapped.

"I'm a Vampire wise ass, I can see everything in your mind!" Shi snapped back.

"Do we really, honestly, have to go through this every fucking time?!" Shadow yelled at Paige. "What does it matter if we can see what you think, or feel what you feel?" she asked.

"Lets just get this over with. Either send out the three boys or lets get a move on here!" Sarah snapped.

"You're not getting the three boys." Shadow said, growling. "You're getting me!" she snapped, flitting forward, suddenly appearing in front of Sarah and tackling her, dragging her to the ground.

Before the other two could react, Shi and Abi were on them, taking them to the ground as well. Inside, Madende could hear everything that was going on, and stood up, starting to pace. Jeric looked towards the back door, then back to Madende.

"Hey, come sit down." he said, patting the spot next to him.

Madende walked back over and sat down next to him, still staring at the ground.

"Its ok." Jeric said, looking at him, and rubbing his back. "Don't be so tense. You know your sisters can handle themselves and we all know Abi can." he said, trying to smile.

Madende nodded and sighed.

"I just want to be out there…" he said quietly. "Not to fight, but just to be there. To make sure everything is ok." he said.

"Eclipse, Jake, and Shade are out there." Jeric said.

"I know…" Madende said, looking down.

"They'll be fine." Jeric said, looking towards the back door.

Madende nodded and went silent again, thinking some more. Jeric looked at him quickly, but he had his head down, and was so focused on the floor, he didn't even notice.

"We can go to the kitchen and watch from the window." Jeric suggested.

Madende shook his head, and sat back with a sigh.

"That'll make me want to go out there even more." he muttered.

Jeric nodded and looked back at him. Madende closed his eyes and tried to block out the noises coming from outside, but it was loud and even Jeric couldn't block it out. Madende leaned forward again and hid his face in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. Jeric put his hand on Madende's back and gently scratched his back with his claws.

Outside, Shadow was continuously punching Sarah in the face, as was the same with Abi and Shi. Hannah finally managed to kick Shi off and attacked her, but Shi was quicker, grabbing her wrists before she could punch her. Rolling over, Shi pinned Hannah back down, and punched her again, with enough force to knock her out. Hannah went limp under Shi, who stood up and pulled her up.

"Enough!" she yelled, her claws extending.

Her eyes were red, and her fangs were extended, and she laid one extremely sharp claw over Hannah's throat. Abi and Shadow paused instantly, looking over at Shi. Inside, Madende's head snapped up and he jumped up, racing to the back door, looking out.

"Salem's out!" he said, pressing himself against the window.

"Calm down, if he's out then we all know everything will be ok." Jeric said, looking out the window over the sink.

Shi glared at Sarah and Paige, pressing her claw against Hannah's throat. Sarah instantly got the message and jumped back away from Shadow. Reaching out, she grabbed the back of Paige's shirt and pulled her back away from Abi.

"Let her go!" she yelled, looking at Shi. "We aren't around you're sisters." she said.

"You think I care whether you're around them or not?" Shi asked.

"Salem, calm down." Abi said, slowly walking over to Shi and Hannah.

"Why? The second I let her go, and they leave, they'll be back. It's best to kill one now, so the threat is there, if they ever decide to start shit again." Salem said, looking from Abi back to Sarah.

"No, please. Don't kill her." Sarah begged, starting to step forward.

"Stay back!" Salem snapped at her, and Sarah jumped back.

"Salem, listen to me. If you kill her, that just gives them all the more reason to come back for revenge." Shadow said, walking to the other side of her sister and Hannah.

Eclipse, Jake, and Shade all watched, stunned at the sudden changed of events, and stared at Shi. They didn't move, for fear that Shi would snap and kill the girl that lay limp in her arms, although it was a forced decision. They wanted to rush out and help, but forced themselves to stay put.

"Salem, let her go." Abi said, gently touching Shi's shoulder.

Salem looked down at her hand, then looked back out at the two girls, staring back, terrified. Sighing, Salem removed his claw from Hannah's neck and loosened his grip on her.

"Word of warning…" he growled, still holding Hannah up. "You ever come back here again, and I _will_ kill her. Or you, or who ever I have a hold of, that isn't my family." he said.

Sarah nodded, taking in the warning, and stepped forward. Salem growled at her, not wanting her to get to close. Shadow stepped up and took Hannah from Salem, carrying her out to the others.

"Take her and leave. Don't ever show up here again." she said, dropping Hannah on the ground, and walking backwards.

Sarah raced forward and grabbed her sister, before vanishing. Paige followed her off, and Salem watched until he was sure they were gone. Suddenly, Shi collapsed to her knees and put her hand to her forehead.

"What happened?" she asked, looking up at Abi.

"Salem came back." she said, kneeling down beside her.

"Oh…" Shi muttered. "The last thing I remember was Hannah attacking me…then it goes blank." she said, trying to think back.

"He must have thought you were in danger." Abi said, putting a hand on Shi's shoulder. "He was going to kill Hannah." she said quietly.

Shi looked up at her, horrified.

"What?!" she cried. "He didn't, did he?" she asked quickly.

"No. Me and Shadow talked him out of it." Abi said, smiling weakly. "Its ok, you can relax now." she said.

_That doesn't mean that if they come back, I won't kill one of them…_a deep voice muttered in Shi's head.

Shi's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth. Abi looked down at her and raised her eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"Salem…I just heard him." Shi replied, looking up at her.

"Oh? What did he say?" Abi asked.

"He said, 'that doesn't mean that if they do come back, I won't kill one of them.'" Shi quoted him.

"Figures…" Abi muttered as Shadow walked over.

"Well, until they do come back, Salem can relax now. And so can you." she said, looking down at her sister.

Jake, Eclipse, and Shade suddenly ran over, surrounding Shi.

"Are you ok?" Eclipse asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Yea." Shi said, nodding. "I'm fine." she added.

"Ok. You sure? You look pale!" Eclipse said, putting his hand on the side of her face.

_We're fine, damn! Back off some, give us some air!_ Salem cried in Shi's head.

Shi sighed and shook her head.

"I'm fine, I promise." she said, smiling at Eclipse.

"Ok." Eclipse said, nodding.

"Lets get inside, before Madende claws out the window." Shadow said, smirking at the house.

"Ok." Shi said, nodding and standing.

They all raced in the house, where Madende met them at the door.

"You ok?!" he cried, grabbing Shi's shoulders.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Its all ok!" she cried, smiling, and putting her hands on the side of her brothers face. "You need to relax! I'm fine!" she said.

"I'm sorry! I just saw Salem come out, and I knew you had to be really pissed or scared one, and I couldn't do-" Madende rambled until Shi covered his mouth with her hand.

"Listen closely, ok?" she asked, and he nodded. "I-am-fine." she said slowly.

Madende nodded and sighed around her hand, and she slowly lowered it.

"No more rambling, no more panicking, no more worrying. Ok?" she asked.

"Ok." Madende said, smiling and nodding.

"Good. Now, lets go relax. You are to damn tense." Shi said, walking towards the front room.

The others followed except for Madende who dropped his head and heaved a sigh. Jeric walked over to him, smiling lightly, and touched his shoulder.

"See? I told you there was nothing to worry about." he said, walking in front of him.

"I know." Madende said, nodding and looking up at him. "I just get to overprotective." he said.

"You're their brother. That's what brothers do best." Jeric said, smiling lightly. "Well, most brothers anyway." he added quietly.

Madende smiled at him, and hugged him.

"Thanks for keeping me calm." he said, laying his forehead on Jeric's shoulder.

"I don't know how calm you were, but anytime." Jeric teased, hugging him back. "Now come on, everyone's waiting." he said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the living room.

Madende smiled and followed happily, taking a seat on the floor, as now everyone was down stairs, and watching t.v.

**_A/n: thats it!! last chapter!! no more! hehe for this story anyway...anywayz, review for me!! LaterZ!_**

SHOUT OUT  
to Abi! thanks for sticking with me! luv ya


End file.
